Uchiwa Corporation
by Hirako Fieldwar
Summary: Le milieu des entreprises, sombres affaires entre banques, réseau de drogues, prostitution, harcèlement sexuel...au sein de la compagnie Uchiwa, dirigée par les deux maîtres Madara et Itachi...Seulement, l'arrivée de Naruto va tout bouleverser.
1. Chapitre 1

_Chapitre 1 : __How far will it go?__  
><em>_When will you be satisfied?__  
><em>_This rising toll__  
><em>_Can never be justified.__  
><em>_Stop._

Le building était particulièrement luisant ce jour là. Le ciel était dégagé, le soleil agressif. Quelques oiseaux volaient, ici et là. Tokyo faisait partie de ces villes qu'on reconnaissait du premier coup d'œil. Les immeubles. Les couleurs. La langue. Les gens. Les évènements qui auront lieu à partir de maintenant dépendent de la volonté de plusieurs hommes. C'était un mardi, et les informations avaient prévu un temps splendide. Une semaine rayonnante et belle. L'homme quittait ses appartements. Il jette un dernier regard vers cette immense baie vitrée, blasé. Il pose alors la tasse de café encore chaude dans l'évier. Personne ne l'attendra ce soir. Et, demain, personne ne m'attendra non plus. Il le savait, payer une telle surface, un tel lieu pour lui tout seul, c'était de la folie. Il soupire, prend ses clefs, son sac. Il verrouille enfin la porte. Quand il arrive devant ce building luisant il ne lui accorde même pas un regard. Sa forme spéciale, ses fenêtres interminables. Il s'engage immédiatement dans le hall, et on le salue platement. Chacun se retourne sur son passage, et il répond d'un geste poli mais distant.

-Bonjour, Uchiwa-sama !

-Belle journée, Uchiwa-sama ?

Ils lui sourient tous. S'ils pouvaient lécher le sol pour lui, ils le feraient. Pour un peu de reconnaissance._ Pour un regard. _Il prend l'ascenseur. Son bureau se situait au cent-vingtième étage. Autrement dit, tout en haut. Cette décision ne venait pas de lui mais son associé. Le vice-président de la firme, _Madara._ L'homme avait eut beau s'opposer à ce choix, les choses s'étaient pourtant déroulées comme Madara avait prévu. Il trouvait ça empirique. Et, c'était ce qui l'attirait. Il soupira. Quelques personnes prenaient l'ascenseur en même temps que lui, et s'assurent de paraître (évidement) toujours très poli. Il leur accorda un bref regard, et se replongea aussitôt dans ses pensées. Hier, Madara lui avait parlé d'un projet. Il ignorait en quoi il consistait. Mais à chaque fois, sa peau en frissonnait. Il ne craignait pas Madara. Il craignait les conséquences de ses actes.

Car, cet homme est fou.

Les gens descendent au cent-dix-neuvième étage. Il se retrouve seul. Il attend à peine deux secondes, et les portes s'ouvrent de nouveau. La surface de l'étage est divisée en deux. Une partie lui est réservée. L'autre appartient au vice-président. Il descend. La porte le mène à ce bureau aux dimensions malsaines, hypnotiques tant elles lui donnaient parfois le tournis. Mais il s'y était habitué. Il passe devant les aquariums. Les divans en cuir. Les écrans plats, et se dirige vers le bureau en bois. Quelques dossiers l'attendent déjà. Il s'assoit.

-Itachi ?

Il lève les yeux. Surprenant.

Madara arrive, sans toquer. Là encore, c'est vraiment très _surprenant…_

-Madara ? Bonjour.

-Bonjour, répondit-il en souriant.

Il croisa les bras, et s'avança lentement dans le bureau, d'un pas confiant. Il s'approcha d'Itachi. Il avait toujours ce putain de regard. Personne n'arrivait à le décrypter. Et Itachi encore moins. _Quoique. _

-Je viens de recevoir la réponse de la banque italienne, là. Ils acceptent de collaborer avec nous sur le projet B30.

-C'est extraordinaire ça.

-Pas qu'un peu. Il paraît qu'une autre firme chinoise leur faisait de l'œil depuis quelques mois. Comme quoi…

Il sourit et vint s'appuyer contre son bureau. Il posa ses mains contre le rebord et l'observa comme s'il était de la nourriture. Quelque chose d'alléchant sans doute. Itachi relève les yeux vers lui.

-Tu viens me demander quelque chose ?

Madara pousse un soupir exaspéré.

-Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu aies cette image de moi ! Pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas simplement venir te voir, dans ce bureau coupé de tout ce monde en dessous nos pieds ?

Madara approche son visage de celui d'Itachi. Ce dernier ne recule pas. Il est très près. Il sent son souffle contre ses lèvres. Et ça ne lui fait rien.

-Parce que tu ne viendrais pas, simplement pour me voir. Ca n'existe pas ça.

Madara haussa les sourcils. Il s'éloigne un peu, et observe Itachi, supérieur.

-Dis moi ce que t'as à me demander, dit Itachi en détachant chaque syllabe.

Madara croise les bras. Il sort un paquet de cigarettes, le jette sur mon bureau après en avoir ôté une. Il la coince entre ses lèvres, l'allume sans gène.

-Bon.

Il tire une taffe.

-Je te dis ça concrètement ou je prends mon temps ?

Itachi lança un regard empli de reproches à Madara.

-D'accord, d'accord, s'empressa t-il de dire.

Madara expira lentement. Il ressemblait presque à un dragon, majestueux et mystérieux à la fois. Il scrutait le visage d'Itachi, et voulait capter chacune de ses expressions.

-Des gars. Pas si loin d'ici. Ils sont en relation avec _la Birmanie._

Il sourit. Itachi ne comprenait pas où il voulait en venir. Il se contenta d'attendre que Madara finisse ses explications vaseuses.

-Il paraît qu'on peut carrément s'offrir un bon réseau là bas.

-Un réseau.

-Itachi, fais pas l'idiot. T'as rarement fumé des cigarettes et c'est pas de la neige que tu conserves dans ce tiroir même qui prouvera le contraire.

Itachi sonda le regard de Madara, joueur et moqueur. Celui-ci déposa les cendres dans le cendrier d'Itachi.

-Pourquoi mettre l'entreprise dans cette merde ? demanda lentement Itachi, tu sais très bien où ça va nous mener toutes tes conneries. On va se faire avoir.

-T'es tellement pessimiste que, des fois j'me demande pourquoi on travaille ensemble.

Madara afficha une expression de stupéfaction, puis lança un grand sourire à Itachi.

-Ah oui, je sais pourquoi on bosse tous les deux, c'est vrai. J'avais oublié.

Il plaqua sa main libre à son entrejambe. Il la serra, sans aucune honte.

-Ya que ça qui doit vraiment t'intéresser au fond…

Itachi se leva de sa chaise, et Madara tira son associé par sa cravate.

-Tu comptes aller où, hein ?

Itachi leva le visage vers Madara.

-Nulle-part.

-J'ai pas fini de te parler.

-Je sais.

Madara baissa les yeux vers les lèvres d'Itachi. Il les contempla de longues secondes, avant de laisser l'homme libre. Les cendres de sa cigarette s'étaient épaissies. Il les fit tomber dans le récipient en argent.

-On aurait tord de pas en profiter. Nos capitaux, nos petites banques là. Elles se font toutes talonner. Ca ne t'embêterait pas, toi de te faire détrôner comme ça ? D'un claquement de doigt ? Si on renforce nos revenus, je peux t'assurer qu'ils vont avoir besoin d'un miracle pour oser seulement s'élever à nos côtés.

Itachi se redressa. Madara écrasa sa cigarette.

-Et puis, t'imagines à quel point on va en profiter ?

Madara fit mine d'applaudir.

-Des _jeunes_, qui n'attendent que ça. _De très beaux jeunes… _Oh et puis ! Ta neige deviendra éternelle.

Itachi s'éloigna de Madara. Celui-ci, stupéfait se retourna.

-Attend, tu t'en vas là ?

-Non non, je pars.

-C'est bien ce que je dis !

-Ah bon ? Je n'ai pas entendu.

Madara poussa un grognement indisposé. Il quitta le bureau, et se rua sur son associé, d'un pas décidé.

-Mais, qu'est ce que tu fais ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu fuis le chemin de la réussite ?

Itachi s'arrêta de marcher. Il se retourna vers Madara et sonda son regard de longues secondes, interminables et puissantes. Itachi, la main sur la poignée de la porte du bureau s'était figé.

-Je vérifie que le bureau est fermé.

Madara parut surpris. Puis, il décrocha un sourire éclatant et vicieux. Il s'approcha de lui, et porta ses mains à sa chemise. Il la tira lentement à lui, et leva les yeux vers ses deux cernes creusés et pâles.

-Tu dis que ça rapportera à l'entreprise ? demanda Itachi.

Madara hocha vivement la tête.

-La crédibilité en plus. On va avoir une demande d'emploi croissante. Tout le monde va nous envier, Itachi. Et nous, on va être tellement au dessus de tout ça.

Madara embrassa le cou d'Itachi. Il le lécha, doucement. Il se dirigea à son oreille. Ses mouvements avaient quelque chose. _Quelque chose d'animal._

-Je les contacte ce soir, murmura t-il, et demain nous serons déjà les rois du monde.

Itachi attire Madara brutalement vers lui, et le plaque contre la porte du bureau. Ce dernier pousse une plainte, sonore et sensuelle. Il le fixe, paniqué. Enfin, Itachi relève la jambe de Madara à sa taille. Ils s'embrassent. Et Itachi baise Madara. Il n'y a pas d'hésitation. Ses coups de reins avaient été d'une brutalité impeccable. C'en était même malsain, qu'un simple homme puisse être si parfait.

Madara avait joui. Sa silhouette fine s'était cambrée contre la porte.

Deux mois s'étaient écoulés depuis cet accord.

Le jeune Uzumaki Naruto avait déjà travaillé un an dans son entreprise familiale. Cependant, il avait décidé de voler de ses propres ailes. Les banques étaient un terrain qu'il n'avait pas exploité jusque là. Cela dit, il avait été habitué aux réseaux financiers internationaux depuis longtemps. Il était riche, c'est vrai. Mais, il était seul. Mais à Tokyo, c'est tout bonnement impossible. Vous ne restez seul jamais longtemps.

Il regardait sa montre, un peu pressé. Il regardait autour de lui. Tout le monde avait l'air tellement professionnel…C'était la grande annonce. Il n'avait pas choisi la facilité en s'engageant dans cette entreprise là. C'était l'élite. La crème des crèmes. La plus influente, la plus incroyable. _Secrétaire personnel._ Le travail rêvé. Uchiwa Cie proposait des prix très intéressants. En réalité, ils dépassaient même la notion d'intérêt. Le salaire en question était, pour Naruto cinq fois supérieur à son ancienne paye. Il avait voulu se présenter pour un autre poste, quelques semaines auparavant. Le même, en réalité, mais pas pour le compte de Madara Uchiwa. Cette fois-ci, le patron Itachi cherchait activement un secrétaire personnel. Les attentes de l'homme avaient été très claires. Naruto se souvenait de ce qui était marqué sur le site. _Un homme qualifié, dynamique, sérieux et agréable_. Lorsque la femme sortit du bureau, en pleurs, Naruto afficha une expression légèrement inquiète.

-Uzumaki Naruto ? demanda une femme en soupirant.

Cette dernière portait un tailleur, des lunettes. Elle avait de longs cheveux rouges.

Naruto se leva, son sac dans la main droite.

-C'est moi.

La jeune femme hocha la tête.

-Suivez-moi, dit-elle en cochant visiblement quelque chose sur les paperasses qu'elle parcourait.

Naruto s'empressa d'obéir. Il quitta la salle d'attente. Il tenta d'oublier la vision de la femme, en pleurs sortant de l'entretien qu'il s'apprêtait à passer lui aussi. Mais il n'y arriva pas. Enfin, lorsque la femme arriva devant une grande porte stérile, elle la désigna du bout de son stylo.

-Uchiwa-sama n'aime pas les prétentieux, lui dit-elle d'un air suffisant, et ce qu'il aime encore moins, c'est le mensonge. De toute façon, il vous aura démasqué avant que vous ne pensiez déjà à mentir.


	2. Chapitre 2

_Chapitre 2 : __Do you live, do you die, do you bleed__  
><em>_For the fantasy__  
><em>_In your mind, through your eyes, do you see__  
><em>_It's the fantasy_

Naruto resta pantois devant la porte. Il l'observa, de longues secondes, l'air totalement déconnecté. Enfin, il toqua. Il se mordit les lèvres. Et s'il avait tapé trop haut ? Et s'il s'était mis dans la tête un objectif hors d'atteinte ? Et s'il devenait fou ?

-Entrez, dit une voix lointaine derrière la massive porte.

Naruto ne se fit pas attendre et obéit. Une fois à l'intérieur, ses yeux vifs et curieux regardaient à droite et à gauche. C'était une salle de conférence, aux vitres teintées. Il y avait une grande table au milieu. Les murs remplis d'affiches étaient d'un blanc parfait et la fenêtre large et interminable du fond donnait une vue intéressante sur la métropole. Devant cette grande baie vitrée, il y avait un homme. Et cet homme, c'était…

-Uchiwa-sama, murmura Naruto.

Itachi se tourna lentement. La lueur au dehors empêchait de voir distinctement les traits de son visage. Naruto s'empressa de se courber, immédiatement. Il lui semblait bien ne jamais avoir eut à se courber de cette manière là. Avec autant de respect, et de soumission. Il ferma les yeux, attendant une réaction de la part de son potentiel nouveau patron. Il lui sembla entendre des pas. Enfin, il se redressa doucement. Itachi était devant lui.

-Bonjour, dit-il simplement.

Naruto sentit sa gorge se nouer. Il pensait Itachi Uchiwa bien plus vieux. Sa voix grave et agréable l'avait vraiment secoué.

-Bonjour Uchiwa-sama, répondit avec précipitation.

Itachi s'avança vers la table de conférence.

-Asseyez-vous.

Naruto obéit, mais scruta Itachi. Celui-ci s'était penché à côté de son fauteuil. Lorsqu'il posa une bouteille sur la table, le potentiel secrétaire tenta de paraître le moins déconcentré possible. Mais, ce n'était pas évident. Le comble de l'étrangeté se fit sentir lorsqu'Itachi pressa une télécommande sur ce qui s'avérait être une chaîne-hi fi high-tech. Une voix de femme résonna.

-_Lascia Ch'io Pianga_, dit doucement le patron en se servant un verre de champagne.

Il se leva, et posa un verre devant Naruto. Il fit couler le breuvage au cœur du verre, lumineux et fragile. Enfin, Naruto leva les yeux vers lui. Il ne bougea pas, totalement figé. Se pouvait-il, au final que cet homme soit…

Dingue ?

- Connaissez-vous l'opéra d'Haendel, _Rinaldo,_ monsieur ?

Itachi posa la bouteille. Il gagna sa chaise, de l'autre côté de la table et scruta Naruto. Celui-ci se sentait tellement gêné qu'il ne savait s'il allait réussir à sortir un seul mot. Cet entretien d'embauche ressemblait d'avantage à un dîner. Naruto fit un signe négatif de la tête.

-Si vous voulez travailler avec moi, il va falloir connaître cet opéra. D'ailleurs, il va falloir connaître beaucoup d'autres opéras.

Il bu quelques gorgées de son champagne, et posa le verre.

-Votre nom ?

Naruto, paniqué à l'idée de ne pas avoir dévoilé son identité se sentait de plus en plus mal.

-Naruto…Uzumaki Naruto.

Il avait réussit à le dire clairement. Il se félicita intérieurement. Itachi resta silencieux quelques secondes.

-C'est un charmant patronyme.

Naruto ne dit rien. Cette fois-ci, il en était sûr, il ne pourrait plus jamais s'exprimer de sa vie. La voix puissante de la femme continuait de chanter.

-Pourquoi devrais-je vous prendre ? demanda alors Itachi.

-Je…Je…

-Parlez plus fort, s'il vous plaît, Naruto.

-Je suis vraiment déterminé à travailler pour vous, Uchiwa-sama. C'est…Devenu une obsession pour moi, de travailler pour vous.

Sa voix tremblait. Pourtant, il sourit.

-J'en deviendrais même malade, de ne pas travailler pour vous.

-Et, si je ne vous choisis pas, avez-vous une porte de secours ?

Naruto déglutit avec difficulté.

-Oui. Mais, ce serait une porte de facilité. Vous savez, j'ai quitté la firme familiale. Nous sommes plutôt influents en Europe. J'aurais pu choisir d'y rester. Mais, je ne l'ai pas fait. Monsieur._ Uchiwa-sama._ Je veux travailler pour vous.

Itachi laissa ses oreilles, enveloppées par la mélodie parfaite et envoûtante, bercées par les paroles de ce jeune homme.

-Vous devez avoir à peine vingt ans…

-Je ferai bien plus que ce qu'un homme de vingt ans mon aîné pourrait faire pour vous.

Itachi haussa les sourcils.

-Vous êtes frimeur.

Naruto paniqua. Il se souvint ce que cette femme lui avait dit, avant d'entrer ici. Il rougit, et tenta de garder une respiration calme. C'était un défi complètement fou, étant donné l'état de nerf dans lequel Uzumaki s'était emporté.

-Mais, peut-être êtes-vous réaliste.

Itachi finit son verre. Il avait bu assez vite. Naruto n'avait même pas touché à son verre.

-Peut-être avez-vous raison. Peut-être ferez-vous…Tout pour moi. Peut-être serez-vous le secrétaire de mes rêves. C'est vrai. Mais…Qui pourra me le confirmer ? Vous prendre serait une bonne idée. Seulement, il y a sûrement une centaine d'autres hommes, tels que vous. Tout aussi ambitieux, et tout aussi qualifiés qui me diront la même chose.

-Mais je ne suis pas ces hommes ! cria Naruto.

Il s'était levé, et la musique atteignait son paroxysme du lyrisme. Il tapa du poing sur la table.

-Uchiwa-sama. Personne, personne, m'entendez-vous ? Personne ne vous sera aussi dévoué que moi dans ce pays !

Itachi croisa les jambes. Il en profita pour extraire une cigarette hors d'un long paquet. Il l'apporta à ses lèvres, et l'alluma tout en fixant la silhouette du jeune Naruto, emportée et nerveuse.

-Donnez-moi une preuve. Montrez-moi que, ce que vous avancez est vrai.

Naruto se figea. Il s'approcha lentement d'Itachi, et ce dernier le suivait du regard. Naruto, une fois à la hauteur d'Itachi resta silencieux. Il se plongea dans son regard impérieux. Il s'agenouilla devant l'homme. Son regard bleu parfait s'écrasant contre la force de ces deux pupilles rouges.

-Ma parole est la seule preuve dont je dispose à l'heure actuelle. Prenez-moi…Par pitié, prenez-moi Uchiwa-sama…

-Je n'ai aucune pitié à vous accorder, _Naruto-kun._

Naruto sentait sa gorge se nouer. Il avait envie de pleurer. Il comprit alors aussitôt la jeune femme, de tout à l'heure.

-Approchez-vous, demanda Itachi.

Naruto s'exécuta. Il se redressa, sans se lever, toujours à genoux devant l'homme. Itachi leva le visage de Naruto, d'un doigt vers le siens.

-Vous êtes la seule personne, aujourd'hui à s'être retrouvée à genoux devant moi.

Il murmurait, et les instruments se firent plus doux. La voix de la femme s'éteignait lentement.

-J'apprécie votre geste, Naruto. Et je ne pense pas qu'il fut utile. Cependant, j'ai très envie de vous prendre.

Les yeux larmoyants de Naruto frémirent. Itachi Uchiwa était en train de caresser ses joues.

-Retenez-moi ces larmes, et vos chances dédoubleront.

Naruto souffla calmement. Il baissa le regard, et Itachi éloigna sa main du visage du jeune homme.

Il fuma, et un nuage s'échappa de sa gorge. Itachi baissa les yeux vers Naruto.

-Je vous communiquerai la réponse d'ici la semaine prochaine, _Naruto-kun. _Partez tranquille. Faites perdre tout espoir à tous les hommes qui s'apprêtent à passer après vous. Soyez déjà mon secrétaire, avant même que vous n'en ayez la réponse. _Négative. Ou positive._

Naruto se redressa. Il hocha la tête.

-Merci, Uchiwa-sama.

Il ne se courba pas, cette fois-ci. Il tourna alors les talons. Il observa sa coupe de champagne, remplie. Il se retourna vers Itachi. Naruto bu d'un trait le contenu de son verre, sous le regard imperturbable d'Itachi. Sans une parole, le jeune homme s'évapora de la salle de conférence, et Itachi esquissa un faible sourire.

Madara entra dans son propre bureau. Il ôta ses lunettes de soleil.

-Il est déjà là ? demanda t-il à un homme aux cheveux roux et aux piercings visibles, sur tout le visage.

Ce dernier hocha la tête, positivement.

-Je lui ai déjà dit, pourtant que je détestais qu'on se pointe à mon bureau sans que j'y sois.

Il poussa un grognement de mécontentement et poussa la porte de son bureau. _Il était déjà là en effet._ Et plus que jamais. Il avait même pris sa propre place dans son fauteuil rouge. Outrage…

-Hidan, s'exclama t-il, ça veut dire quoi exactement ?

L'homme à la chevelure plaquée en arrière, grise et soignée lui décrocha un sourire impeccable.

-Ne fais pas le gêné sensible. A ma place, t'aurais fait pareil.

Il rit, sans aucune retenue. A ses côtés se trouvaient un homme à l'apparence douteuse et intrigante. Son regard émeraude, intense et inexpressif avait le don de le rendre totalement hostile. Une partie de son visage était soigneusement cachée. Dans l'ombre de son patron, il ne disait rien, les bras croisés. Il fixait Madara.

-Bon, dit Hidan, tu ne vas pas tirer la gueule sans raison valable, hein ? En plus, je viens t'apporter des cadeaux. C'est dégueulasse ça ! La prochaine fois que tu viendras me voir, j'ferai pareil tiens. Je ferai l'homme insatisfait et frigide.

Madara haussa les sourcils, et esquissa un sourire arrogant.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de le _faire. _Le rôle de l'homme prétentieux et ridicule te va parfaitement bien.

L'homme au visage caché tourna la tête vers Hidan, comme pour attendre un ordre de sa part. Mais, rien. Hidan se contenta même de rire de la moquerie de Madara.

-Pain ?

L'homme aux piercings leva la tête.

-Apporte donc les cadeaux ! ordonna Hidan en faisant un geste théâtral de la main.

Madara se tourna vers Pain. Ce dernier passa la porte de son propre bureau. De longues secondes s'écoulèrent quand l'homme revint sur ses pas, accompagné de deux personnes.

-J'espère qu'ils te plaisent. Tu m'en avais parlé la semaine dernière, j'ai pas résisté.

Madara contempla les deux hommes qui accompagnaient Pain. Il les observa attentivement, l'un et l'autre. Chaque recoin de leur corps avait été soigneusement fixé. Enfin, il tourna la tête vers Hidan.

-Tu fais très bien l'homme incroyable et extraordinaire, aussi.

Hidan parut fortement satisfait. Enfin, Madara caressa le visage du premier homme.

-Comment s'appellent-ils, tous les deux ? demanda Madara avec envie.

-_Sasori et Deidara. _

Madara parut enchanté.

-En Birmanie, ils voulaient les vendre aux chinois. Mais ces connards ne savent pas prendre soin des prostituées…

Hidan se passa la langue sur les lèvres, croisant les bras. En véritable spectateur, il savourait sa victoire, et celle de Madara.

- Crois-moi, Hidan. J'en prendrai grandement soin….


	3. Chapitre 3

_Chapitre 3: __What should I do? I'm just a little baby__  
><em>_What if the lights go out__  
><em>_And maybe and then the wind just starts to moan__  
><em>_Outside the door he followed me home…_

Une semaine s'était écoulée. Tout en rapidité. Le jeudi soir, six jours après la venue du jeune Naruto Uzumaki, Madara était resté dans ses bureaux aux allures d'appartements de luxe. Il caressa le fessier de cet homme, appelé Madara. Il pinçait sa cigarette entre ses lèvres, et avait le regard vide. Quand Itachi passa la porte du bureau, il releva lentement la tête vers lui.

-Oh. Déjà ? demanda t-il.

Itachi ne répondit pas. Il déposa simplement un colis sur son bureau, et ne prit pas la peine de jeter un regard vers Deidara, ou Sasori, qui se tenait nu, allongé sur le sol, un collier de chien lui entourant le cou. Une chaîne y avait été fixée, elle-même reliée au bureau de Madara.

-Ce n'est même plus une banque, au fond, murmura Madara.

Itachi s'apprêta à quitter les lieux. Mais, Madara l'interpela.

_-C'est le monde._

Madara sourit. Il palpa lentement la peau des cuisses de Deidara, qui ne dit rien.

-Qu'est ce que je peux faire de plus ? demanda Itachi.

-Je t'ai déposé quelque chose, à toi aussi dans ton bureau.

Madara fuma. Il scruta les réactions de son partenaire, qui ne laissa transparaître aucune émotion. Comme d'habitude.

-Tu devrais te dépêcher. A ta place, je serai déjà en train de courir pour aller voir ce que c'est.

Itachi se tourna. Il se dirigea vers la porte, et quitta le territoire de Madara. Lorsque la porte se ferma, un puissant cri résonna dans l'étage. Sasori serra les poings sur le sol, et expira brutalement. Lorsqu'Itachi se dirigea vers son propre quartier, il lui sembla entendre distinctement les paroles de Madara.

Mais c'était sûrement son imagination.

« Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'un chien doit aboyer… »

Uzumaki pressa le pas. Son train était arrivé pile à l'heure, et il observait les alentours comme s'il se trouvait dans le plus beau des royaumes. Il évitait, cependant d'avoir l'air bête. Chose qui se révéla être particulièrement difficile, lorsqu'il s'extasia devant la nouvelle construction ordonnée par l'entreprise Uchiwa Cie, une fontaine splendide, d'une taille spectaculaire.

Il n'avait aucune idée. Aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle Itachi l'avait choisi lui plutôt qu'un autre, surtout après ses remontrances. Il se souvenait encore de la voix de la femme, qui chantait. Du champagne, et des fenêtres teintées. Et surtout, de la caresse d'Itachi. Sa voix lui avait donné des frissons innommables, et au final on l'avait appelé. Il se remémora l'instant lorsqu'il pénétra le hall.

-_Allô, bonjour ? Ici Uchiwa Cie. Nous vous informons que votre candidature pour le poste d'assistant personnel d'Itachi Uchiwa a été retenue. Vous êtes prié de vous rendre au bureau d'Uchiwa-sama tous les jours à partir de demain matin. Vos horaires vous seront transmis sur place._

Naruto se souvenait très clairement de son pouls, frénétiquement enjoué et piqué à vif. Il s'était retenu d'hurler de joie. Il lui sembla reconnaître la voix de la femme aux cheveux rouges, et aux lunettes.

_-Merci beaucoup, mademoiselle._

_-Je vous en prie. Passez une bonne soirée, et félicitations. _

On avait raccroché. Naruto avait remis lentement le téléphone en place. Il avait observé ses mains trembler, et s'était même mis à genoux. Il avait souri et s'était mis à rire.

Il ne pensait pas que ce qu'il vivait était réel. Et lorsqu'il aperçut à l'accueil la femme qu'il était sûr, avoir eut au téléphone il lui adressa un sourire poli et mesuré. Cette dernière ne répondit pas, et décrocha un des cinq téléphones à l'accueil. Il s'approcha et un homme se présenta spontanément à lui.

-Bonjour. Vous êtes Uzumaki-San ?

Naruto tourna la tête vers lui. Il plissa les yeux, et s'attarda sur cette marque étrange, au fond. C'était bien un tatouage. Celui-ci désignait le kanji de l'amour. Enfin, ses mèches rouges avaient attirés son attention. Sa curiosité ne pouvait être plus grande lorsqu'il réalisa que, l'homme qu'il avait en face de lui avait un regard si particulier qu'il en était effrayant. Pourtant, ses deux yeux en amande relevés de quelques traits fins, noirs et parfaits rendaient l'individu particulièrement charmant. Il savait à quel point le personnel de la firme était controversé. On en entendait parler jusqu'en Amérique. Naruto parut surpris, mais n'était pas impoli. Très vite, il s'habitua au physique exceptionnel de ce jeune homme, qui l'avait abordé.

-C'est bien moi, monsieur.

-Je m'appelle Gaara. Enchanté.

Gaara se courba, et Naruto fit de même.

-Je m'occupe d'une partie de l'administration, à cinq étages au dessus. Uchiwa-sama m'a chargé de vous mener à lui.

Naruto se retint de rougir. Les choses, présentées de cette manière lui semblaient se dérouler d'une façon tellement particulière qu'il avait l'impression d'être un prince, postulant pour le cœur d'un empereur. Il avait été courtisan, et maintenant il était l'élu. Naruto tenta de ne plus penser à cette interprétation grotesque et scruta le visage de Gaara, après qu'il l'ait invité à le suivre vers les ascenseurs.

-J'espère que je ne dérange pas, glissa Naruto en souriant.

Gaara tourna la tête vers Naruto.

-Ce sont les ordres.

Naruto hocha la tête.

-Bien sûr.

Gaara invita Naruto à se joindre à lui dans l'ascenseur. Il y avait déjà une dizaine de personnes.

-J'espère que vous n'êtes pas impatient, Uzumaki-san.

-Pourquoi ?

-Le bureau d'Uchiwa-sama. Il est au cent-vingtième étage.

Naruto haussa les sourcils. Les portes de l'ascenseur se fermèrent. Naruto serra son sac de cuir dans sa main droite. Il jetait quelques regards à Gaara. Cet homme était vraiment très beau. Il se demanda même s'il ne l'avait pas déjà vu, au cinéma. Sa peau lui semblait douce…Naruto fronça les sourcils. Honteux de ses pensées, et de son attirance pour cet inconnu il se mordit les lèvres, et fixa les étages qui défilaient.

-Je vous avais dit qu'il fallait être patient.

Gaara leva les yeux, et une malice ironique baignait dans son regard. Naruto n'osa le croiser. Cinquième étage.

-Je vous laisse ici. Une fois que vous êtes au cent-vingtième étage, allez sur votre gauche. La droite vous mènera à Madara-sama. Et vous ne travaillez pas pour lui.

Naruto hocha la tête, et Gaara lui adressa un poli signe de tête. Lorsqu'il se tourna, les yeux du jeune Uzumaki examinèrent le corps et la silhouette de l'homme qui s'éloignait. Les portes de l'ascenseur se refermèrent et Naruto poussa un soupir. Il serra les poings. Les étages défilaient. Enfin, lorsqu'il se retrouva seul vers l'étage des deux patrons, Naruto sentit un frisson lui parcourir le dos. Enfin. _Il y était._ Il se souvenait de l'indication. Une fois à l'étage, il tournerait à sa gauche. Les portes s'ouvrirent. Son sang se figea. Un homme, particulièrement fin, à la chevelure en épis, noire et parfaite se tenait devant lui. Ses lèvres étaient légèrement ensanglantées. L'homme haussa les sourcils en le voyant.

-Tiens, dit-il, c'est le petit Uzumaki c'est ça ?

L'homme, affublé d'un costume trois pièces d'une valeur probablement inestimable entra dans l'ascenseur. D'un geste que Naruto trouva particulièrement déplacé, l'homme s'approcha de l'oreille de Naruto.

-_C'est juste à gauche_, murmura t-il, _Itachi a énormément de chance. Tu passeras me voir, hein ?_

Naruto quitta l'ascenseur. Il se retourna, la respiration haletante. Madara lui sourit, passa sa langue sur ses lèvres pour récupérer son propre sang, et les portes se fermèrent sur lui. Il plaqua une main à l'oreille où cet inconnu avait soufflé ces mots. Peut-être était-ce…

-Madara n'a aucun tact, veuillez l'excuser.

Naruto, une fois de plus surpris se tourna vers la voix qui venait de lui parler. Il leva les yeux vers l'homme. Il était de la même taille que Madara, pensa Naruto. Cependant, le personnage qu'il venait de rencontrer se tenait moins droit qu'Itachi. Il paraissait même malade. Mais, il n'y pensait déjà plus. Complètement pris au dépourvu, par l'apparition d'Itachi Uchiwa dans ce couloir, Naruto oublia même de se courber. Il le fit après quelques secondes.

-Merci. Merci Uchiwa-sama, de m'avoir pris.

Itachi s'approcha. Il glissa une main dans les cheveux de Naruto et caressa son crâne enfantin. Naruto ouvrit les yeux.

-Ne me remerciez pas. Je pense que vous ne serez plus aussi enthousiaste après tout le travail qui vous attend.

Naruto leva le visage vers lui, troublé par son comportement, mais ne dit rien. Seules ses joues trahissaient une gêne.

-Allez, venez.

Itachi se tourna. Il introduisit ses longues mains dans ses poches, et Naruto le suivit, empressé.

-Madara et moi ne sommes pas la même personne. Or, ici, tout le monde nous appelle de la même manière.

Itachi tourna la tête vers Naruto.

-Je vous prie donc de m'appeler Itachi-sama, à partir de maintenant.

Naruto hocha la tête et continua de suivre Itachi jusqu'à ses bureaux. La vastitude des lieux éblouissait le jeune secrétaire. Impatient de voir ce qui l'attendait, Naruto éprouvait beaucoup de mal à cacher son impatience.

-Vos bureaux sont splendides, Itachi-sama.

Itachi se saisit d'une télécommande. Il la pointa sur les enceintes et vint s'assoir.

« Pouvez-vous me dire, alors. Naruto-kun. Qu'est ce que ce bijou que nous écoutons à présent ? »

Naruto entrouvrit les lèvres. Il connaissait cet air. Il le savait, car sa mère le lui faisait souvent écouter.

-C'est du Tchaïkovski.

Itachi hocha la tête.

-Mais encore ?

-_La poupée malade._

Itachi posa la télécommande à son bureau.

-Exactement.

Il croisa les bras, et l'observa longuement.

-Pour cette réponse tout à fait satisfaisante, je vous donnerai moins de travail que prévu.

Naruto haussa les sourcils.

-Que dois-je faire ?

Itachi se leva. Il se dirigea vers Naruto et lui tendit la main.

-Et si nous dansions ?

Naruto cru à une blague. Il n'osa afficher aucune expression sur son visage, de peur qu'Itachi soit sérieux. Après de longues secondes, il finit par déglutir avec difficulté.

-Danser ?

-Il est dix heures. Nous sommes le quatre décembre. J'imagine qu'il nous reste neuf heures de travail. Est-ce trop vous demander, Naruto-kun, de m'accorder deux minutes de votre vie, à vous laisser guider dans ce bureau ?

Naruto fixa le visage d'Itachi. Il leva la main et la posa sur celle d'Itachi, le visage en proie à un profond questionnement. Itachi serra la taille de Naruto à lui, et ils commencèrent à danser. Les mains d'Itachi étaient chaudes, et Naruto se retint même de gémir. Il serra les dents, et inspira. Mais, c'était encore pire. L'odeur d'Itachi était exquise. Il ignorait s'il allait sortir vivant de cette danse. La mélodie n'était pas joyeuse. Elle était mélancolique. Triste. Il se mordit les lèvres.

-Êtes-vous heureux d'être là, Naruto-kun ?

Naruto se risqua à lever le visage vers Itachi. Mais, il était si proche. Il se figea.

« Oui, Itachi-sama. »


	4. Chapitre 4

_Chapitre 4: __Tell me how you've never felt__  
><em>_Delicate or innocent__  
><em>_Do you still have doubts that__  
><em>_Us having faith makes any sense_

Naruto sourit. Itachi entraîna Naruto de l'autre côté de la pièce. Enfin, lorsque la musique s'évanouit, le téléphone sonna. Itachi laissa la main de Naruto, et décrocha.

-Hm ?

Un silence s'installa. Naruto observa Itachi.

-Très bien. J'arrive.

Il raccrocha.

-J'ai une réunion, non planifiée mais très urgente. Tu vas me classer les dossiers, là.

Il désigna un tas de paperasses impressionnant à son bureau.

-Les A et les B ensemble. Les F et les G ensemble. C'est très simple.

Naruto hocha la tête.

_-Oui Itachi-sama. _

Itachi quitta la pièce après s'être allumé une cigarette. Naruto se tourna vers son travail. Il poussa un faible soupir et sourit. C'était sa première tâche. Il se dirigea vers le bureau, et commença à classer calmement les dossiers. Il était encore sous le choc de ce qui venait de se passer. Il avait été étourdi. Par l'odeur d'Itachi. Par son regard. Naruto fronça les sourcils. Il leva les yeux au ciel, lorsqu'il remarqua qu'il venait de se tromper dans ses rangements. Se pouvait-il qu'il soit simplement en train de tomber sous le charme de cet homme là ? De son patron ? Naruto sentit un frisson lui parcourir la moelle épinière. Il se raidit, d'un coup puis, se mit à trier ses affaires avec rapidité comme pour oublier ses réflexions. Il releva la tête. Il lui sembla avoir entendu quelque chose.

« Alors, alors, il n'y a personne ? »

Naruto écarquilla les yeux. L'homme qu'il venait d'entendre parler poussa brutalement la porte du bureau d'Itachi. Il était accompagné d'un autre homme, à l'allure angoissante et impressionnante_. On ne voyait pas son visage. _

_-_Ah ? Un nouveau venu ? demanda t-il d'une voix arrogante.

Naruto déglutit avec difficulté.

-Bonjour, dit-il lentement, je suis le nouveau secrétaire personnel d'Itachi-sama.

L'homme haussa les sourcils.

Enfin, il poussa un long rire, et se tourna vers son compagnon.

-Tu as entendu ça, _c'est le secrétaire personnel d'Itachi-sama. _

Naruto fronça légèrement les sourcils, vexé du comportement méprisant de cette personne qu'il ne connaissait pas.

-A qui ai-je l'honneur ? demanda t-il d'une voix claire.

L'homme se retourna vers Naruto.

-Ca, ça ne te regarde pas, répondit l'impérieux personnage. Kakuzu ?

L'homme à ses côtés fit un signe de tête.

_-Maître ? _

_-Donne donc à la petite secrétaire la dette que nous devons à Itachi-sama._

Kakuzu hocha la tête une seconde fois. Il entrouvrit son long manteau de cuir bordeaux, rongé par le temps, et en sortit un petit paquet. Il s'avança vers le bureau, et déposa le colis.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Naruto, d'une voix sceptique.

-Nous le devions à ton patron_. C'est sa dose._

-Sa…Dose ? répéta Naruto.

-Ouais. Ne me dis pas que tu pensais intégrer une société telle que celle-ci sans ce genre…D'affaires ?

Naruto scruta le paquet, grossièrement ficelé.

-C'est…De la drogue ?

L'homme aux cheveux gris leva le poing, un sourire illumina sa face et Naruto avait les yeux grands ouverts.

-Ton esprit de déduction m'impressionne ! Tu feras passer ce message, à ton patron aussi. Imprime bien ce que je m'apprête à te dire, car je le dirai pas deux fois d'accord ?

L'individu croisa les bras. Il ne souriait plus du tout.

-En ce moment, le réseau déconne au niveau des putes. Alors, s'il veut s'en payer des bonnes, il a intérêt à patienter quelques mois. S'il n'est pas content, c'est pareil.

Naruto tremblait. Il tenta de rester impassible, mais c'était compliqué. Ainsi, Itachi-sama était de ces hommes là ?...Non, il ne voulait pas y croire. Il voulait quitter cette pièce. Il voulait hurler, dans les rues. S'exploser les phalanges contre les murs, et même pleurer. Dans quelle merde s'était-il donc embarqué ?

-D'accord ? demanda l'homme.

Naruto serra les poings.

-D'accord, répondit-il en un murmure.

L'homme parut satisfait. Il jeta un œil à son associé.

-Parfait, petit.

Il tourna les talons, précédé de l'homme partiellement masqué. Naruto savait qu'il n'en n'avait pas le droit, mais il s'assied tout de même dans le fauteuil d'Itachi. Il sentait ses muscles se liquéfier, les uns après les autres. Ses yeux, rivés vers le paquet sautaient, et il n'arrivait plus à détourner son attention de cette chose, là, devant lui. Il avait du travail à faire. Mais, pour qui ? Pour un tyran ? Un mafieux ? Naruto ferma les yeux.

Lorsque Naruto eut fini de trier les derniers dossiers, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit lentement. Il leva les yeux.

-Vos dossiers sont triés, dit-il doucement et sèchement.

Itachi hocha la tête.

-Très bien.

Il s'avança, et remarqua le paquet.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ?

Naruto se figea.

-J'imagine que vous devez être plus au courant que moi.

Itachi ne dit rien. Il sonda le regard de Naruto de longues secondes.

-C'était Hidan, c'est ça ?

-Je ne sais pas comment il s'appelait… Ni l'un, ni l'autre.

-D'accord, c'était bien lui.

Naruto fuyait le regard d'Itachi.

-Ecoutez...Ne pensez pas que…

-Il m'a demandé de vous transmettre un message, coupa Naruto, _il paraît que le réseau va mal. Et, que vos putes ne vous seront pas livrées pour l'instant. _

Naruto expira profondément, avant de lever les yeux vers Itachi. Ce dernier ne bougeait plus, et fixait son nouveau secrétaire. Cette première journée n'était pas idéale. Elle se transformait peu à peu en cauchemar.

-Naruto-kun.

-Non. Non. Ces affaires ne me regardent pas, Itachi-sama.

Naruto quitta la pièce, il ne voulait pas avoir à affronter son regard. Il ne voulait pas qu'Itachi voit ses larmes prêtes à couler. Il ne voulait pas lui offrir cette satisfaction. Cet homme était sans doute assez mauvais pour s'en délecter… Naruto ouvrit la porte. Il s'arrêta. Il recula.

-Itachi ? demanda Madara, je pourrais t'emprunter ton petit secrétaire quelques minutes ?

Le regard perçant d'Itachi scruta le visage de son partenaire. Ce dernier souriait.

-Et pourquoi ? demanda t-il avec lenteur.

Madara regardait alternativement son associé, et le jeune homme. Son regard était mauvais. Son regard, c'était le siens.

-Parce que je te le demande…

Itachi tira Naruto vers lui. D'un geste brutal et calculé. Naruto, par réflexe, se protégea le visage. Sa main resta contre le torse d'Itachi. Il était chaud. Naruto entrouvrit les yeux. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait.

-Pas drôle, murmura Madara, Deidara voulait te voir, Itachi. Il te réclamait. Je sais, ce ne sont pas à lui de demander, mais il était si adorable. Je ne pouvais pas lui dire non.

Madara entra dans le bureau. Itachi serra Naruto à lui.

-Ah !

Madara s'empara du paquet sur le bureau d'Itachi. Il le sentit, et se retourna vers son partenaire.

-C'est ta came ! Et tu lui laisses voir ça ? _Pauvre petit secrétaire…_T'es totalement inconscient Itachi. Complètement.

Il jeta d'un geste de la main les dossiers triés sur le sol, et s'assied de tout son long sur le bureau d'Itachi. Naruto leva la tête vers son patron, qui le serrait. Ses mains étaient sur ses hanches, et il entendait les paroles de Madara. Il était en colère contre Itachi. Mais, cette colère n'effaçait pas son désir.

-Tu vas me le virer, immédiatement.

Naruto se redressa. Il se débattait de l'emprise d'Itachi, mais ce dernier intensifiait son pouvoir sur le jeune secrétaire.

-Non ! Je ne dirai rien, je ne dirai rien, cria Naruto, si c'est ce qui vous fais peur, je ne dirai jamais rien à qui que ce soit ! S'il vous plaît, j'ai attendu…De travailler pour Itachi-sama toutes ces années…

Naruto regardait Madara. Ses yeux brillaient. Madara croisa les jambes. Il observa le jeune secrétaire comme s'il s'agissait d'un tas de boue, fétide et sans intérêt.

-Tu dois comprendre que ça m'est impossible, de garder quelqu'un qui est au courant de nos affaires.

Il leva les yeux vers Itachi.

-Si tu dois en vouloir à quelqu'un. C'est à ton patron, juste là. Tu es viré.

Naruto commença à pleurer. Il trembla, et se tourna vers Itachi.

-Je suis prêt à tout pour rester…S'il…Vous plaît…

Itachi fixa Naruto. Il jeta un œil vers Madara.

-C'est mon secrétaire. Pas le tiens.

Madara sourit. Il déballa le paquet, et contempla le contenu. C'était bien de l'héroïne.

- Donne-moi une bonne raison de le garder, alors.

Itachi observa la silhouette de Naruto. Elle déchantait. Il n'osait imaginer son état. Il devait être en colère. Triste. Et ça se voyait.

-Uzumaki Naruto, murmura Itachi.

Naruto tourna la tête vers l'homme. Ses joues étaient rouges, son souffle coupé.

-Uzumaki Naruto reste, dit Itachi en tournant le regard vers Madara, car _il est ma propriété._

Madara haussa les sourcils. Une expression de stupeur incrédule campa les traits du jeune Naruto.

-Comment ? demanda Madara.

-Son corps m'appartient. _Il est ma prostituée._ Je n'ai aucun droit sur Deidara. Ni sur Sasori, n'est-ce pas ?

Madara, pris à son propre jeu se redressa, mécontent.

-Tu n'as alors aucun droit sur Naruto. Tant qu'il est ma prostituée. _Il reste._

Les yeux de Naruto s'agrandirent.


	5. Chapitre 5

_Chapitre 5__: __Keiner weiß, was hier geschah.  
>Die Fluten, rostig rot.<br>Die Fische waren atemlos  
>und alle Schwäne tot.<em>

Itachi se refusa à croiser le regard de Naruto. Il fixa Madara, et Naruto pensait simplement avoir mal entendu.

-Je…, tenta t-il à dire sans grand succès.

-Madara, dit Itachi, tu voulais un argument ? Je te le donne. Naruto ne t'appartient pas. Son sort dans cette entreprise est miens. Maintenant, tu peux partir.

Madara haussa les sourcils. Il posa le paquet sur le bureau d'Itachi, envieux. Il jeta un œil noir vers son partenaire. Il s'avança, à sa hauteur, et entrouvrit les lèvres. En bon provocateur, Madara glissa sa main entre les cuisses d'Itachi, qui ne bougea pas.

-Je suppose que Deidara pourra aller se toucher en pensant à toi, dit-il en détachant chaque syllabe et en murmurant.

Itachi baissa le regard vers la main de Madara. Elle touchait son sexe, et irrévocablement, il commençait à être excité.

-Je n'ai pas confiance en toi, Itachi, dit-il lentement, je suis sûr que tu vas me le faire passer pour ta pute un temps. Tu es trop gentil, c'est ça ? Tu n'aimerais pas que je te force à le virer. Pauvre petit…Secrétaire.

Madara se retourna, et serra l'entrejambe du patron avec plus de fermeté. Itachi durcissait. Madara scrutait le visage de Naruto, perdu et bouleversé.

_- Maintenant, prouve-moi que c'est ta pute. _

La verge d'Itachi était de plus en plus tendue. Il pouvait entendre son cœur battre à ses oreilles. Madara était tellement attirant, il devait le reconnaître. C'était une erreur de la nature. Il était mauvais. Et il n'arrivait pas à faire taire son désir. C'était trop violent, _oui._

-Allez, murmura Madara à l'oreille d'Itachi.

Il cessa brutalement ses caresses au travers du pantalon du patron. Une bosse vivement prononcée y était visible. Naruto s'éloigna vers le bureau d'Itachi. Il comprenait, peu à peu.

-Vous…

Itachi leva les yeux vers Naruto, et Madara se plaça derrière le patron. Il lui caressa les hanches, comme s'il n'était pas assez excité comme ça.

-Tu vas me la sauter, et si tu dis vrai. Alors, elle restera dans l'entreprise la petite secrétaire. Sinon, elle dégage. Et je lui fais exploser sa putain de tête. _On ne sait jamais._

Madara rit, brièvement, puis poussa doucement Itachi. Naruto, apeuré, s'accrocha au bureau. Non. C'est vrai. Il avait envie d'Itachi. Voir son corps en alerte l'avait tellement troublé, et puis c'est vrai que Madara le fascinait. Seulement, pourquoi était-il dans cette situation là ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il rencontre cet homme, Hidan. Pourquoi ? Qu'avait-il demandé ? Paniqué, il jeta un regard vers la porte, mais Madara s'y appuyait, un sourire aux lèvres. Il allait assister à un spectacle. Et il ne le manquerait pour rien au monde. Itachi s'approcha de Naruto. Ce dernier se pencha à son oreille.

-Je suis désolé, Naruto-kun. Tu as entendu ce qu'il vient de dire ?

Naruto eut un frisson, malgré lui.

-Si je ne te prends pas, là sur ce bureau, tout de suite, tu risques ta vie.

Naruto baissa le regard, et quelques larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues rougies. Il hocha lentement la tête, à contrecœur. Il ne voulait pas. Pas que ça se passe comme ça. Pas devant lui. Pas avec l'héroïne juste à côté de lui. Madara décroisa les bras, impatient.

-Ca suffit, les messes basses ! Je veux de l'action !

Itachi lécha l'oreille de Naruto. Le jeune secrétaire retint un gémissement. Mais, pas le deuxième. Sa petite voix poussa une plainte adorable et paniquée à la fois.

_-Non…Itachi-sama…_

Itachi déboutonna sa chemise, et ôta sa cravate rouge. Elle tomba à ses pieds, et il porta Naruto pour l'assoir à son bureau. Ce dernier ne riposta pas, le corps parcouru de frissons. Il fixa Itachi droit dans les yeux. Il ne voulait pas voir autre chose, autre chose que lui. Certainement pas Madara, qui les regardait, derrière. Lorsque le torse d'Itachi fut nu, Naruto ressentit une sensation de chaleur effroyable. Madara observait la scène très attentivement. Son regard était concentré et froid à la fois. Mais, Naruto ne le croisa pas. Il se noyait dans les prunelles rouges d'Itachi. Son corps, contre le siens était excité. Et, le siens aussi. Bien plus qu'il ne devrait, d'ailleurs. Itachi expira doucement. Il déshabilla Naruto, ses gestes étaient brûlants. Il serra le corps fragile de son secrétaire, et Itachi sentit l'érection de Naruto. Ils se fixèrent l'un et l'autre, et lorsque Naruto se retrouva nu, ce dernier se courba, légèrement, gêné au possible de trouver ainsi offert, aussi facilement, dans ce contexte glauque à son patron. Itachi souffla contre les lèvres de Naruto. Impatient, et sans aucun doute follement excité, Naruto embrassa son patron. Leurs langues s'enlacèrent, se lâchèrent. Naruto gémit, faiblement, et entoura son patron de ses bras. Ce dernier l'allongea lentement. Honteux d'aimer cet échange, Naruto pleurait encore. Il se mordit les lèvres, lorsque le baiser prit fin. Il contempla le visage d'Itachi, entre attirance et peur. Itachi caressa le bas du ventre de Naruto, lorsque Madara changea de place. Il était plus proche, mais continuait de regarder à distance. Il observait chaque geste d'Itachi avec attention.

-Itachi-sama…S'il vous plaît…Ne…Me faites pas ça…

Itachi sonda le regard bleu parfait de Naruto. Il écarta les cuisses du jeune secrétaire, et le pénétra d'un premier coup, profond et intense. Un cri résonna dans la pièce, excité et douloureux. Mais, Itachi semblait déjà connaître le corps de son nouvel amant par cœur. Il était d'une brutale délicatesse infinie. Très vite, Naruto gémit. Il serra les poings, caressant le cou d'Itachi, tirant la tête en arrière.

-Itachi-sama ! Cria t-il, _plus fort…_

Itachi donna de grands coups de reins. Si forts, et si puissants que Naruto du se mordre les lèvres pour éviter d'être trop bruyant. Pourtant, ses gémissements puissants et excités parvenaient tout de même aux tympans d'Itachi. Madara se masturbait, posé contre un fauteuil. Il fixait la scène. Son regard était même épuisé de désir, voilé.

-Han…

Naruto se cambra, et l'héroïne tomba au sol. Quelques papiers aussi. Il cria le nom de son patron, qui jouit brutalement en lui. La semence de Naruto vint s'épandre contre le bas du ventre d'Itachi. Naruto, qui avait les yeux fermés les ouvrit brutalement, se contractant au maximum. Ses cuisses étaient chaudes, et son corps était couvert de sueur. C'était vraiment _trop bon._

Madara, à son tour éjacula. Il expira brutalement, sa verge en dehors de son pantalon. Il ferma les yeux, se mordant les lèvres.

-C'est…En effet…Ta prostituée, on dirait…

Madara se rhabilla, les cheveux devant les yeux. Il se redressa. Son visage était à nu.

- Garde-le, si ça te chante.

Il jeta un dernier regard à Naruto. Itachi était encore en lui. Il se retira, et il poussa alors un gémissement plaintif, tout en le fixant. Madara quitta le bureau, et Itachi se redressa en douceur. Naruto resta allongé quelques secondes.

-Je suis désolé, Naruto.

Un silence s'installa.

-Désolé de quoi ? demanda lentement le jeune secrétaire.

-De t'avoir laissé découvrir ça.

Itachi prit les affaires de Naruto. Il les posa sur le bureau, et Naruto s'accouda.

Naruto fixa Itachi pendant de longues secondes.

-Plus rien ne sera comme avant, c'est ça ? demanda Naruto d'une petite voix, ce n'est pas comme si nous nous connaissions depuis des années, c'est vrai.

Itachi attacha les boutons de sa chemise.

-Qu'est ce qui va m'arriver, maintenant ?

Naruto s'assied. Son regard était angoissé, et il tremblait un peu. Il était nu, et il faisait froid. Itachi déposa sa veste sur les épaules du jeune secrétaire, qui, un peu surpris sonda le regard de son patron.

-Je reste ?

-Oui.

-Je suis toujours secrétaire ?

-Je ne te forcerai pas à écarter les jambes, Naruto-kun. Seulement si tu me le demandes.

Naruto rougit. Il caressa la veste d'Itachi, et la sentit, les yeux fermés.

-Mais, reprit Itachi, il est clair que tu n'es plus un simple secrétaire. Aux yeux de Madara, tu es ma prostituée.

Naruto fronça les sourcils. Il était adorable, ainsi nu, emmitouflé dans cette veste. Cette scène paraissait irréelle. Il ferma les yeux, et leva ses splendides jambes, croisées l'une contre l'autre.

-Je suis votre prostituée, Itachi-sama ?...

Il leva ses deux grands yeux vers Itachi. Il s'approcha de lui, caressa sa joue.

-Je le crains, oui.

Un silence s'installa.

_-Je ne te forcerai pas, si c'est la question_, dit Itachi, tout en le fixant.

Naruto haussa les sourcils. Il baissa le regard vers l'héroïne au sol.

-Vous devriez arrêter ce genre de choses, Itachi-sama.

Itachi ne répondit pas. Il s'accroupit, ramassa la drogue et la posa sur le bureau.

-J'aimerais que les choses soient aussi simples que tu les vois. Les drogues se remplacent.

Madara entra dans son bureau. Il s'y enferma. Il avait l'air d'un psychopathe, à agir de la sorte. Deidara, intrigué et étalé sur le sol doux du bureau se redressa. Il était comme à son habitude, très peu habillé.

-Maître ? Que se passe t-il ?

Madara jeta un regard froid et embêté à Deidara.

-Ton fantasme vient de disparaître en fumée, dit-il avec lenteur en détachant chaque mot.

L'homme blond s'approcha de lui, à quatre pattes. Il leva la tête.

-Itachi-sama ne viendra pas ?

-Non. Il ne viendra jamais plus pour toi, on dirait.

Deidara ne comprenait pas. Il resta à genoux devant Madara, toujours derrière la porte comme si un monstre se trouvait derrière.

-Hidan reviendra hein ? Je vais tout lâcher très vite, Deidara. Tu sais. Tout va se préciser pour tout le monde.

Il s'accroupit, au niveau de Deidara. Il lui caressa la joue, et ses longs ongles vernis caressèrent sa peau fragile et pâle. Elle lui rappelait presque celle d'Itachi. Mais, cette peau là était bien plus impure. Il contempla sa prostituée entre absence et vague intérêt.

-Vous allez quitter Itachi ?

-Ce n'est pas le terme exact, mais ça y ressemble vaguement.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Deidara du bout des lèvres, troublé par les caresses de son maître contre son cou brûlant.

-Je ne quitte pas, je change. Hidan apporte bien plus que l'immeuble dans lequel tu te trouves, tu sais. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Lui, gardera sa pute. Et moi, je garderai les miennes.

Il leva les yeux vers Sasori, endormi. Il sourit, et reporta son attention sur Deidara.

-Mais, la différence entre Itachi et moi, c'est que…J'agis toujours dans mon intérêt. Lui. Est sans aucun doute trop faible pour le faire. Les banques. Les baies vitrées. Le ciel de Tokyo…

Il serra le cou de Deidara. Ce dernier ouvrit grand les yeux. Ses prunelles bleues somptueuses paniquaient. Madara s'y plongea. Il entrouvrit les lèvres, admirant la détresse de son esclave. _Et ils aimaient ça._

-Je n'en peux plus, tu comprends ? Hidan n'attend que le signal. Et, une fois que je le lui aurai donné, même lui m'appartiendra. Tout. _Tout m'appartiendra._


	6. Chapitre 6

_Chapitre 6: __I can't take it  
>This welcome has gone and I've waited long enough<br>To make it  
>And if you're so strong<br>You might as well just do it alone  
>And I'll watch you go.<em> 

Naruto prit l'ascenseur. Il pressa le pas, les bras chargés de dossiers. Il bouscula une personne, et s'excusa aussitôt, en baissant la tête. Enfin, lorsqu'il attendit que les cinq étages défilent sous ses yeux, il remarqua Gaara, à ses côtés.

-Gaara-san !

Gaara tourna la tête vers Naruto. Son visage était toujours inexpressif, et Naruto avait cette curieuse impression de l'embêter…

-Uzumaki-san, répondit-il d'une voix vide d'émotion.

Il hocha la tête, en guise de salut. Lorsque Gaara descendit au même étage que Naruto, il le suivit.

-Oh, vous vous arrêtez aussi à cet étage !

-On dirait, oui…

Naruto, un peu gêné rit. Gaara le regardait, en coin.

-En fait, je dois faire des photocopies au département des relations avec le réseau banquier parisien.

Gaara continua de marcher, il tourna la tête vers Naruto.

-Je m'occupe des relations entre Londres et Tokyo au sein de la banque. C'est juste à côté de mon bureau. Vous savez où c'est ?

-Itachi m'a donné de vagues informations… Je ne pensais pas vous trouver, c'est une chance folle ! Et puis, ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas croisé.

Les traits du visage du jeune secrétaire s'étirèrent en une expression joyeuse et candide. Il était si beau. Gaara rougit légèrement, mais Naruto ne le remarqua pas.

A quelques mètres de là, Itachi Uchiwa restait les bras croisés. De dos, il avait la tête légèrement tournée, et écoutait la conversation. Lorsque Gaara et Naruto se dirigèrent vers le bureau de l'homme aux cheveux rouges, Itachi se tourna complètement. Il les observa, une tasse de café à la main. Son regard n'avait jamais été aussi froid. Il tourna les talons, et quitta l'étage.

Gaara pressa le pas, et lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent devant son bureau, l'homme leva la main à sa droite, désignant le département français.

-C'est juste là. Mais, si c'est juste des photocopies, je peux vous les faire.

Naruto hésita.

-Oh…Et bien, c'est très gentil de votre part. Avec plaisir.

Gaara tendit la main. Naruto lui remit les papiers, et il se dirigea vers la photocopieuse. Naruto resta à ses côtés, observant le bureau. Il était tout de même vaste pour un simple département de relations concernant Londres. Décidément, Naruto pensait être toujours bien surpris lorsqu'il s'agissait de ce building interminable. C'était comme si la planète entière y était concentrée. Il se sentait toujours privilégié. Au dessus d'une cour. Et lui, assistait le roi dans chacun de ses mouvements. Et le roi c'était…_Itachi ?_

Gaara prit les copies. Il les rangea avec délicatesse, et les donna à Naruto.

-Et voilà.

Naruto sourit. Il prit les feuilles et se courba.

-Merci beaucoup, Gaara-san.

Gaara observa Naruto. Ses cheveux avaient l'air particulièrement doux. Il avait l'air d'être tendre…Il détourna le regard.

-Je vous en prie.

Gaara retourna à ses affaires, et Naruto prit le chemin de l'ascenseur.

Itachi observait la ville, de sa fenêtre. Un soleil de plomb illuminait la ville. Il scrutait les voitures, ridicules et infimes de là où il était. Il tira sur sa cigarette et remit ses lunettes à son nez. Songeur, rêveur. Ses yeux rouges parcouraient l'infinité de Tokyo.

-Itachi-sama, j'ai mené les duplicatas au département de Paris ! annonça Naruto en entrant.

Itachi ne se tourna pas. C'était comme s'il n'avait pas entendu.

-Je peux faire quelque chose d'autre ?...

Naruto intrigué pencha la tête de droite à gauche. On aurait dit un petit animal, inquiet que son maître ne réponde pas à ses aboiements.

-Itachi-sama ?...

La fumée de cigarette enveloppait l'air de la pièce. Naruto ne fumait pas, et pourtant, cette odeur le troublait. Car, elle lui rappelait son odeur à lui. Cette senteur qu'on avait ôtée au paradis.

-Je ne savais pas que tu t'entendais bien avec Gaara.

Naruto haussa les sourcils. Son cœur s'emballa immédiatement. Avait-il fait quelque chose qui ne lui avait pas plu ? C'était parce que Gaara l'avait aidé ? Sa gorge se serra.

-Oui…Vous l'aviez envoyé me mener à vous pour mon premier jour. Et, je ne l'avais pas croisé depuis…Il est sympathique…

_-Sympathique. _

Itachi jeta la cigarette, d'un geste parfaitement calculé. Le mégot atterrit dans le cendrier, à quelques mètres de là. Impressionné, Naruto resta bouche bée. Itachi passa une main à ses cheveux, et se tourna enfin. A contre-jour, Naruto ne pouvait percevoir ses traits. Mais il pouvait les imaginer. Sa voix avait été particulièrement glaciale. Un seul mot lui avait suffit à comprendre.

-Tu vas arrêter de le voir à partir de maintenant. Même si tu le croises, je veux que tu le fuies. Je ne veux pas, tu entends, je ne veux pas que tu lui parles. Qu'il te regarde.

Naruto fronça les sourcils.

-Itachi-sama, répliqua t-il, il n'y a rien entre Gaara-san et moi.

-Pour l'instant.

-Mais…

-Te souviens-tu, Naruto-kun, de cette journée particulièrement froide ?

Itachi s'approcha de Naruto. Il tourna autour de lui, et jamais Itachi n'avait autant ressemblé à Madara. Naruto, perdu et mal à l'aise baissa le regard.

-Où je t'ai sauvé la vie ? Ta vie est entre mes mains Naruto-kun.

Derrière lui, Naruto sentait la présence d'Itachi. Elle l'enveloppait. Elle le surpassait. Ses mains se placèrent sur ses paupières. Il l'attira contre lui.

-Je veux être le seul. _Le seul qui puisse te toucher…_

Sa voix venait à ses oreilles, et Naruto se mordit les lèvres. Sa voix était si enivrante. Il était si proche de lui.

-Vous…Avez dit que vous ne …Me forcerez pas…

-Mais, tu es ma prostituée. Et…Tu ne te débats pas.

Une main cachant la vue de Naruto, Itachi embrassa vivement le cou fragile et exposé de Naruto. Ce dernier, surpris poussa une plainte excitée.

_-Itachi-sama !_

Itachi plissait les yeux. Il contemplait les réactions de Naruto. Il lui était soumis. Et, il devait bien l'avouer. Il aimait terriblement ça.

Itachi passa sa main contre la cravate de Naruto. Il la défit lentement.

-Que faites-vous ?

-Tu sais très bien ce que je suis en train de faire…

Le souffle de Naruto était rapide. Il ignorait ce qui l'attendait, bien qu'il s'en doute fortement. Lorsque la cravate de Naruto lui fuit ôtée, Itachi la glissa contre sa main. Les paupières baissées, Naruto conserva ses yeux clos. Lorsqu'Itachi lui banda les yeux avec sa propre cravate, ce dernier se figea. Il était à présent aveugle. Itachi s'éloigna.

-Itachi-sama ?

Naruto leva les bras pour détacher la cravate autour de sa tête.

-Non, murmura Itachi, ne touche pas à ça.

Naruto obéit. Lentement, il abandonna tout espoir de voir ce qu'Itachi faisait. Il ne le voyait pas. Il leva les mains, tentant de le toucher. Mais il n'était pas là.

_-Itachi-sama…_

Ses lèvres étaient entrouvertes lorsque la langue d'Itachi caressa sa bouche. Son souffle s'accéléra brutalement. Leurs langues chaudes s'entrelaçaient, et Itachi tirait Naruto par la main. Il le fit s'assoir. Il savait où il se tenait. Il était dans l'un des fauteuils de l'espace détente qu'Itachi avait organisé à la droite de son bureau. Il sentit les mains d'Itachi écarter ses cuisses, et Naruto gémit.

« Je sais très bien ce que vous faites, Itachi-sama. » pensa t-il.

Ses poings se serrèrent. Il sentait les mains d'Itachi à son pantalon. Et son sexe durcissait tellement. C'était une torture. Vive et parfaite. Il ignorait ce qu'il faisait précisément. Mais il le sentait. Lorsque la main d'Itachi extrait son entrejambe chaude, il écarta d'avantage les jambes.

« Vous allez me faire jouir, Itachi-sama. Et, tel que je vous connais, vous serez tellement rapide…Tellement bon…Que je vais gémir comme une véritable prostituée. »

Les doigts d'Itachi étaient contre son corps. Doux, longs. Il le caressait, là. Et Naruto ne le voyait pas. Peut-être était-il à genoux. Son propre patron…Il se mordit les lèvres à cette pensée. C'était pour ça, alors… ?

« C'est pour ça que vous m'avez bandé les yeux Itachi-sama ? Pour ne pas vous voir agenouillé devant moi ?... »

Alors, la langue d'Itachi se plaqua contre sa verge. Il retint un cri. Il porta une main à sa bouche pour se contenir. Sa peau frissonnante devenait brûlante. La salive d'Itachi humidifiait son membre, et rendait ses caresses bien plus que divines.

Il laissa sa tête partir en arrière lorsqu'Itachi s'imposa un rythme profond, changeant. Rapide, et parfois intense par la précision des coups de langue.

« Itachi-sama. Je ne regrette pas…Cette journée particulièrement froide. »

Itachi serra le sexe de Naruto. Ce dernier poussa un puissant gémissement. L'autre main de son patron se posa sur sa cuisse, et il frémit d'avantage. Le petit employé dirigea sa main à la chevelure _d'Itachi-sama._ Il la serra entre ses doigts fragiles, le caressant avec douceur.

_-Itachi-sama….Itachi-sama…Han…_

Il se cambra. Naruto tenta de se retenir. Il ne voulait pas jouir trop vite. Non, il voulait profiter de la langue de son patron, contre lui. De l'imaginer à ses genoux. D'avoir son membre chaud entre ses lèvres. Le jeune employé n'en pouvait plus. Il avait essayé. Mais, il serra brutalement les poings. Sa bouche grande ouverte poussa un cri d'extase pur, et la semence de _la petite secrétaire _se perdit dans la bouche de son patron. Il sentait quelques perles de sueur, là sous sa cravate. Elles coulaient avidement. Il respirait vite. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent, lorsque la cravate de Naruto tomba lentement. Itachi venait de la défaire. Son patron, derrière lui se pencha. Naruto tira la tête en arrière et Itachi l'embrassa. Il sentait un goût étrange. Il rougit. Le baiser prit fin.

- Tu es délicieux, Naruto-kun.

Naruto ne dit rien. Il fixa son patron, ses deux yeux innocents plongés dans ceux d'Itachi.

-Et vous êtes parfait, Itachi-sama.

Naruto hésita à sourire. Il était encore tellement troublé qu'il n'y arriva pas. Itachi se redressa. Il gagna son bureau. Naruto, affalé dans le fauteuil offrait un tableau particulièrement obscène.

_La toile favorite d'Itachi-sama. _


	7. Chapitre 7

_Chapitre 7:__I created the Sound of Madness.__  
><em>_Wrote the book on pain.__  
><em>_Somehow I'm still here, __  
><em>_To explain, __  
><em>_That the darkest hour never comes in the night.__  
><em>

Madara caressa lentement les cheveux de Deidara. Il ne le regardait pas, les yeux plongés dans le vide complet. Il scruta l'horloge de style occidental, importée de Grande Bretagne. Le cadran doré illuminait la pièce. Il suivit l'aiguille trotteuse de ses deux yeux rouges. Il était blasé. Il continua de toucher le crâne de Deidara. Lorsque la grande aiguille s'approcha pour sonner les cinq coups des dix-sept heures, Madara entrouvrit les lèvres.

-Cinq…Quatre…Trois…

Deidara leva le regard vers son maître.

-Deux…Un…

Madara fit claquer ses dents, en croquant dans le vide. Un sourire mauvais apparut. Un léger bruit résonna à l'étage.

_-Toujours à l'heure._

La voix d'Hidan s'éleva. Il riait. Madara tapota la tête de Deidara. Il s'éloigna de son bureau, toujours aussi dans son fauteuil à roulettes, et se pencha au niveau de son visage. A genoux, Deidara à l'image d'un petit chien obéissant observait le patron, d'un air implorant et doux.

-Allez, va donc jouer avec Sasori. D'accord ?

Deidara hocha la tête. A quatre pattes, il se dirigea vers son compagnon. Il se mit sur lui, et commença à lui lécher le cou. Deidara était très affectueux. Madara les regarda quelques secondes, et releva la tête vers la porte qui s'ouvrit. Hidan était là. Kakuzu aussi. Cependant, il y avait une femme avec eux, aux cheveux bleus, et aux reflets violets. Une splendide fleur bleue était attachée entre quelques mèches. Elle portait une robe, d'une teinte proche de celle de ses cheveux. Très proche du corps. Ses formes impeccables étaient mises en valeur, et Madara l'avait remarqué. Il la scruta. Son regard s'arrêta sur ses traits, fins et imperturbables. Cette femme avait sans doute du sang d'Uchiwa ? Madara continua de sourire. Non. Elle avait beau lui sembler parfaite, _elle ne l'était pas autant que lui. _Et puis, c'était une femme. Sa forte poitrine lui donnait une silhouette extraordinaire. Et Madara n'en aurait fait qu'une seule bouchée.

-Hidan, s'exclama Madara, comment vas-tu ?

Hidan hocha la tête.

Il jeta un regard à Sasori et Deidara avant d'accorder toute l'attention dont il était capable au patron des lieux.

-Après ta petite proposition qui m'a fortement touchée, je suis venu te présenter un de nos splendides outils.

Il désigna la jeune femme.

-_Konan. _

Elle tourna les yeux vers Hidan. Ses lèvres brillantes restèrent paisibles et inexpressives.

-Une arme ? S'étonna Madara, toujours assis.

Il désigna la bouteille de saké posée sur le bureau, en guise d'invitation. Hidan s'approcha avec plaisir.

-Konan est une spécialiste des armes à feu, expliqua Hidan en se versant un verre dans une des coupes de cristal posées sur le bureau , elle contrôle le réseau avec nous, depuis quelques années, mais ce n'était jamais le moment. De plus, tu n'as jamais demandé à passer _à ce niveau là. _

Madara sourit d'avantage. Il claqua des doigts en direction de Deidara et Sasori.

-Sasori, dit-il, viens ici.

Le jeune Sasori repoussa Deidara, qui lui caressait le corps avec difficulté. Il s'approcha du bureau de Madara, et ce dernier lui caressa la nuque, lorsqu'il fut à portée, le griffant légèrement. Sasori ne dit rien. Il se laissait faire, en bon petit chien.

-Ce niveau là, comme tu dis Hidan est inévitable.

-Je le sais. C'est pour ça que je t'apporte les grands moyens. Konan est un de ces grands moyens !

-Et, qu'est-ce que Konan m'apportera de plus que quelques puissants explosifs ?

Le regard plissé et fourbe de Madara se posa sur la jeune femme, qui ne dit rien.

-Konan est capable de _détruire la banque. _

Madara haussa les sourcils, en continuant de caresser les cheveux rouges de Sasori.

-Charmant programme, dit Madara, si je résume la chose : nous prenons les placements liquides aux sous-sols une fois que chaque étage est paralysé. Il nous faut brouiller le réseau internet, téléphonique et bien sûr, supprimer l'ascenseur.

Hidan hocha la tête.

Madara cessa ses caresses. Il effectua un geste de la main, embêté et suffisant. Sasori s'éloigna.

-Il faut effectuer une sorte de bloc bancaire, en fait, conclut Madara en se levant.

Il se tourna vers l'immense baie vitrée et contempla la ville.

-Et bien sûr, continua t-il, _supprimer ce qu'il restera de cet endroit magique._

Hidan hocha la tête.

-Tu me surprends, Madara. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as derrière la tête.

Madara observa son reflet dans la vitre. Il la caressa lentement, y approcha ses lèvres. Une vapeur épaisse s'y déposa. Il glissa deux doigts contre le verre, laissant une trace plus foncée au cœur de la chaleur. Il sourit.

-Comment peux-tu tirer un trait sur ton propre empire ? demanda Hidan, visiblement encore surpris de la décision de Madara.

Madara effaça d'un geste brut la vapeur, avec sa manche.

-Parfois, il faut détruire nos créations, pour créer encore et encore. Et ainsi édifier un monde …Un monde bien plus puissant.

Son sourire ne le quitta pas. Il se retourna vers Hidan. Il jeta un regard à Kakuzu, puis à Konan.

« Il est temps pour moi de créer. Vous êtes avec moi ? »

Itachi posa la bouteille de liqueur de litchi sur le bureau. La nuit était arrivée. Les lumières de Tokyo étaient nombreuses, et Itachi aimait plonger son bureau dans le noir le plus complet, lorsque l'heure était trop avancée. Il était alors éclairé par les seules lueurs de la ville. Il porta un verre à ses lèvres. Il observa le contenu. Il avait trop bu. Il le savait. Il n'aurait probablement pas du faire ça, il le savait aussi. Sa tête lui tournait légèrement. Il ferma les yeux. L'odeur du litchi le perturbait. Cet alcool lui était particulièrement assassin, lui qui en raffolait. Il jeta un regard meurtrier à la bouteille. Assis à son bureau, dos à la porte, il expira lentement.

-Itachi-sama ?

Il ne bougea pas. Il tourna légèrement la tête.

-Naruto-kun ?

-Que faites-vous dans le noir ?

« C'est vrai que l'on se croise rarement la nuit. Ce rituel là revient chaque soir. Lorsque mes tâches ont été accomplies, je reste ici, dans ce bureau. Et je deviens spectateur. Je laisse mon rôle d'acteur à l'exubérance de Tokyo. »

Naruto arriva à la hauteur d'Itachi. Il hocha la tête, comme fasciné, fixant son patron. Ses yeux étaient clos.

-Vous ne sortez jamais ?

-Pourquoi sortir ? Pour laisser cet endroit aux mains de Madara ?

Naruto sourit.

-Non, pour rire, vous amuser. Vivre ?

Itachi sourit. Cela n'échappa certainement pas à Naruto. Il n'avait jamais vu son patron sourire, jamais ainsi. Il tenta de ne pas paraître surpris. Mais, son patron était différent. Même sa voix avait changée. Elle était plus _fluide._

-J'ai dit quelque chose de drôle ? demanda t-il.

-Ce n'est pas ça, se justifia Itachi, mais…Naruto-kun ? Me vois-tu rire, gorge déployée une bière à la main, entouré d'amis, au cœur de la nuit ?

Naruto hésita. Il baissa le regard.

-Vous n'avez pas d'amis ?

Itachi ne répondit pas. Il scruta le visage du jeune Naruto.

-J'ai mon partenaire, Madara. Des millions d'hommes, sous mes ordres. Et, je t'ai toi. Les amis, ce sont des choses qui sont faites pour toi. Pas pour moi.

Naruto haussa les sourcils, surpris. Il s'approcha d'avantage d'Itachi. Il était alors devant lui, il se saisit de ses mains, bien plus grandes que les siennes. Il les serra dans les siennes.

-C'est faux. Tout le monde a besoin d'un ami. Je ne suis pas votre ami ?

Itachi leva les yeux vers Naruto. Il était particulièrement adorable. Itachi ne su expliquer pourquoi. Peut être étaient-ce ses traits, particulièrement beaux et innocents en cette nuit banale. Ou ses yeux, si grands. Ce bleu percutant. C'était comme si le souffle d'Itachi perdait tout son sens.

-Alors ? Insista Naruto, ne suis-je pas votre ami ?

Itachi hocha la tête négativement.

-Alors, que suis-je ?

Itachi ne répondit pas. Naruto baissa les yeux.

Il baissa le regard vers les longues mains d'Itachi, aux doigts maigres et aux veines saillantes. Il les caressa.

« Une prostituée, c'est ça ?... » Pensa Naruto. Quelques larmes lui virent aux yeux.

Le jeune Naruto serra les mains d'Itachi, les tirant à lui. Itachi fut bien obligé de se redresser.

-Itachi-sama ! s'exclama Naruto d'une voix claire et joyeuse, venez avec moi !

Naruto serra la main d'Itachi avec force, et l'emmena hors du bureau. L'ivresse légère d'Itachi l'empêchait de suivre correctement Naruto, il se concentra donc pour ne pas entrer en coalition avec quoi que ce soit. Itachi ne s'était jamais fixé un objectif aussi difficile. Lorsque Naruto et Itachi furent dans l'ascenseur, Naruto, légèrement essoufflé saisit le bras d'Itachi. Il se serra à lui.

-Itachi-sama, ce soir, vous ne contemplerez pas la ville. Vous serez la ville, d'accord ?

Itachi ferma les yeux, en reprenant son souffle. Il leva légèrement les paupières et scruta le jeune Naruto, blotti contre lui.

-_On sera la ville ?_ demanda Itachi.

Naruto hocha la tête. La candeur de ses prunelles était splendide. Itachi posa une main à ses cheveux.

-J'accepte, si tu en fais partie.

-Je ne vous ai pas demandé votre avis, Itachi-sama.

Itachi haussa les sourcils, surpris par l'attitude rebelle de son jeune secrétaire.

-Il est vingt-trois heures. Vous avez un peu bu, et nous nous échappons de votre tour maudite. J'imagine que mon affront ne me causera pas du tord.

Naruto sourit malicieusement.


	8. Chapitre 8

_Chapitre 8:__From this time, unchained__  
><em>_We're all looking at a different picture__  
><em>_Through this new frame of mind__  
><em>_A thousand flowers could bloom__  
><em>_Move over and give us some room__  
><em>_  
><em>

Les néons. Les enseignes. Les gens. Les trottoirs. Les rires. Les restaurants. Shinjuku n'avait jamais été aussi animé pour Itachi. En réalité, il n'avait jamais prit le temps de s'y rendre de cette manière là. Il y était venu flâner, de jour il y a quelques années. Depuis que Madara et lui s'étaient engagés dans cette histoire de banques, le reste du monde avait perdu de sa valeur. Naruto et lui longèrent un parc, vraisemblablement. L'esprit embrouillé par tant de lumières et de sons, Itachi baissait fréquemment les paupières.

-Venez, Itachi-sama, s'exclama Naruto en entraînant son patron par la main dans un bar.

-Naruto, je crois que j'ai assez bu ce soir.

Naruto se retourna vers Itachi.

-Personne ne vous a demandé de boire…

Il sourit. L'air, à l'intérieur du bar était léger, et frais. La plupart des personnes, ici étaient jeunes, mais certaines personnes étaient habillées de costumes. Des hommes d'affaires venaient ici, prendre du bon temps. Itachi les observa, vaguement. Il ne les connaissait pas, et ici à Tokyo, les visages n'étaient jamais les mêmes. Il y avait tellement de gens… Itachi tendit l'oreille. Un groupe se produisait ce soir, dans cet endroit.

-Allez, Itachi-sama, dit Naruto en prenant les deux mains de son patron.

A reculons, il rejoignit l'épaisse foule devant la petite scène. Le son n'était pas assourdissant. Les notes jouées par le groupe étaient douces et délicates à l'oreille. Lorsque Naruto et Itachi se retrouvèrent tous deux autour de plusieurs couples et quelques amis, le morceau s'évanouit. Naruto haussa les sourcils. Deux hommes jouaient sur scène, et une chanteuse était derrière son micro. Cette dernière s'adressait à ses coéquipiers. Enfin, la musique reprit. Itachi sentit quelque chose contre son flanc. Il baissa les yeux, et les releva vers Itachi. Oui. C'était bien lui qui lui tenait la taille. Il lui prit la main, et ils commencèrent à danser, tout en lenteur. Jamais Naruto n'avait entendu un son pareil. Un son aussi beau, et intense. Itachi, habitué à la Grande Musique en fut envoûté.

_-__I'm so tired of playing…Playing with this bow and arrow__  
><em>Itachi attira Naruto à lui. Son visage, contre le torse de son patron n'était pas paisible. Il ne l'était jamais, quand il était aussi proche de lui.

-Tu connais ce groupe, Naruto-kun ? demanda Itachi en murmurant à l'oreille de son cavalier.

Naruto fut parcouru d'un frisson.

-J'en ai vaguement entendu parler, répondit Naruto en levant la tête, Je connais ce titre, par contre.

Itachi hocha la tête.

-C'est « _Glory box »._

Itachi scruta le visage de Naruto. Les lumières. La chaleur de la salle. L'obscurité. Les néons brûlants. Ses mains descendaient lentement le long de son dos frêle et fin. Il effleura délicatement son fessier, le soutenant un peu plus fermement cette fois-ci. Leur étreinte était particulière. Itachi ne devait probablement pas agir de la sorte. Un homme tel que lui. C'était si improbable, de le voir ainsi, accompagné de son jeune secrétaire. Pourtant, Itachi ne cessa de toucher Naruto ce soir là. Naruto serra la chemise d'Itachi.

_-__Gonna give my heart away__…__Leave it to the other girls to play__…__For I've been a temptress too long…_

-Itachi-sama, vous ne devriez probablement pas me toucher ici, vous savez…

Naruto leva la tête vers Itachi. Il s'éloigna, et Itachi le laissa faire, ôtant ses mains. Provocateur en cette nuit où Naruto tenait les commandes, ce dernier se tourna, dos à son patron. Un petit sourire au coin des lèvres, il se déhancha de droite à gauche. Itachi ne tarda pas à s'approcher de lui. Il posa ses mains, à ses hanches aguicheuses. Naruto fit de lents gestes, ses bras captant quelques rayons de lumières artificielles. Enfin, Itachi lécha discrètement son oreille. Naruto se sentait rougir. Au milieu de cette foule aveugle emportée dans une seule et même transe.

_-Just…Give me a reason to love you._

Itachi était très proche de Naruto. Son bassin derrière lui. Et Naruto, qui dans sa danse se permettait de faire de lents mouvements calculés. Itachi croqua la peau du cou de Naruto. Ses lèvres la capturèrent et lui infligèrent un traitement extraordinaire. Cette peau de porcelaine craquelait lentement, les veines compressées de Naruto…Itachi suçait sa peau avec envie, comme s'il voulait la posséder. Et pourtant.

Il la possédait déjà.

_-__So don't you stop being a man_…_?_

Le souffle d'Itachi contre la peau de Naruto le faisait perdre pied. Pourtant, Naruto continuait de danser pour son patron, car il sentait qu'il aimait ça. Sa verge gonflait, derrière lui. Tout en bougeant, le cœur excité, Naruto jetait quelques regards à son patron en levant les yeux tournant la tête parfois. Il était bien là. Son regard de sang l'exploitait.

_-Just take a little look from outside when you can_

Itachi serra les hanches de Naruto. Il plaqua son corps à son dos, et Naruto expira, et un gémissement muet s'échappa de sa gorge. La main droite d'Itachi le perturbait. Elle descendait à son bas du ventre, et elle était bien trop chaude. Les bras levés de Naruto caressèrent les cheveux d'Itachi. Ce dernier cessa d'embrasser la peau frêle de son cou, levant les lèvres pour rejoindre celle de son jeune secrétaire. Ils s'embrassèrent de longues secondes. Ca y est. La foule n'existait plus.

_-__Show a little tenderness__…__No matter if you cry…_

Itachi glissa sa main contre le ventre de Naruto. Elle se logea lentement contre ses vêtements, et enfin Naruto ouvrit grand les yeux. Malgré l'obscurité, il pouvait voir les deux diamants, ces deux rubis au visage du patron. Il ne l'avait jamais autant convoité.

Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi excité, aussi désiré de sa vie.

_« Itachi-sama… »_

Itachi caressa le sexe de Naruto. Et personne ne le voyait, personne ni même Naruto. Les basses lentes et sensuelles qui battaient, les gens absorbés par leurs cavalières et cavaliers. Comme pris au piège par son propre jeu, Naruto savourait sa défaite. Les doigts fins d'Itachi le rendaient fou. Il se mordit les lèvres et posa une de ses mains sur celle d'Itachi qui le caressait.

-_Give me a reason to love you_, murmura Itachi à l'oreille de Naruto.

Naruto ferma les yeux.

-Vous …connaissiez cette chanson…n'est-ce pas?

Itachi ne répondit pas. Il souffla lentement et le corps de Naruto s'enflammait d'avantage.

_« J'ai envie de vous, Itachi-sama. »_

Naruto était de plus en plus excité, et ses jambes tremblaient. Si Itachi continuait ainsi, peut être même qu'il jouirait, au milieu de toutes ces personnes, là. Il se sentait comme souillé. Et il aimait ça. Il porta une main à ses lèvres, pour s'empêcher de gémir lorsqu'Itachi remplaça la main de Naruto par la sienne. Les caresses se firent plus violentes. Les gestes d'Itachi étaient si parfaits, incroyables. Naruto se sentait ailleurs. Il n'appartenait plus à ce monde, à cette ville. Il ne se trouvait même pas dans ce bar. Il ferma les yeux. Les instruments se firent plus intenses, eux aussi. Le son s'était comme élevé. Enfin, il se cambra, serrant les mèches de cheveux d'Itachi. Les yeux fermés, la semence de Naruto s'écoula entre les doigts d'Itachi. Une vingtaine de secondes plus tard, les lumières furent plus fortes, et le morceau prit fin. Lentement, Naruto leva les yeux vers son patron. Il ne dit rien, et se retourna vers lui.

Itachi glissa son autre main dans sa poche. Il en tira un mouchoir, et essuya doucement ses doigts.

-Je pense, qu'il aurait été indécent de les lécher au milieu de tous ces gens, dit-il.

Naruto haussa les sourcils.

-Si ce n'était que ça…

-Merci à tous, annonça la chanteuse du groupe en se courbant.

_Plusieurs applaudissements. _

Naruto sortit du bar en premier, il inspira l'air frais au dehors. Il étendit ses bras, et tourna sur lui-même en observant le ciel.

-Oh Itachi-sama, ce groupe était vraiment extraordinaire.

-Le groupe ? Hm.

Naruto jeta un regard à Itachi. Il rougit.

-Il n'y avait pas que le groupe, je l'admets.

Itachi avait les mains dans les poches, il en ôta un paquet de cigarettes. Il porta une cigarette à ses lèvres, et le briquet en embrasa le bout avec délicatesse. Il en profita également pour passer un appel téléphonique, à la grande déception de Naruto qui prenait cette virée nocturne comme un réel rendez-vous amoureux. Une petite moue apparut à son visage candide.

-Au…Cuir bleu, oui, dit-il en se retournant pour scruter l'enseigne du bar, oui. Une minute.

Il raccrocha.

-Dites le, si vous vous embêtez tant avec moi.

Naruto avait parlé sèchement. Il croisait les bras. Itachi ne réagit pas.

-Cesse de faire le prince mécontent, Naruto-kun.

Naruto se retourna vers son patron. Il le soutint du regard quelques secondes, puis baissa le regard en soupirant.

-Vous préférez parler avec vos admirateurs plutôt que de me proposer une fin convenable à cette soirée…

Itachi s'éloigna.

-En plus, vous partez !...

Naruto s'interrompit. Une limousine était arrivée, juste devant eux. Les lèvres de Naruto s'étaient entrouvertes. Il contempla la peinture, impeccable, noire et parfois rougie à quelques endroits. Elle était longue. Il avait l'impression d'être aux Etats-Unis. Et ce n'était pourtant pas le cas. Il était en plein cœur de Tokyo, et son patron lui tenait la porte.

_-Naruto-kun ? _

Naruto ne bougea pas. Il cligna des yeux.

Les passants intrigués se retournèrent. Naruto jeta un regard à Itachi.

-C'est…

-Pour nous, oui. Entre, maintenant. Ne faisons pas attendre notre chauffeur.

Naruto s'installa, lentement. En totale incompréhension, il scruta l'intérieur de la splendide voiture. Des bouteilles de champagne étaient à leur disposition, et quelques écrans plats projetaient des clips musicaux.

-Où va-t-on, Itachi-sama ?

Itachi ne répondit pas. Il attendit de longues secondes, fuyant le regard de Naruto.

-Nous sommes la ville, non ?

Naruto hocha la tête.

- Alors, laisse-moi-t'offrir l'opportunité de dominer Tokyo.

Madara inspecta un des trois cents boitiers présents dans son bureau. Il le posa sur une table, et se retourna. Il était vraisemblablement seul. Il le brandit, en riant, puis le scruta de nouveau de près.

-Je ne sais vraiment pas comment fonctionnent ces merdes là.

Il la jeta parmi les autres.

-Bon, dit-il en soupirant, _Sasori, Deidara ?_

Les deux hommes relevèrent la tête.

-Cette nuit est la dernière que vous passerez ici, dans cette tour diabolique !

Il rit.

_-Déshabillez-vous._


	9. Chapitre 9

_Chapitre 9:__Soave sia il vento  
>Tranquilla sia l'onda<br>Ed ogni elemento  
>Benigno risponda<br>Ai nostri desir_

Naruto ouvrit les yeux. Ses lèvres s'étaient légèrement entrouvertes. Il regarda droit devant lui. La brise fraîche battait contre ses joues, et il baissa le regard, avec lenteur et attention, comme s'il pouvait se brûler les yeux. Il tenait fermement la barre d'acier, qui l'empêchait de tomber car la hauteur ne pardonnait pas ici. Ses cheveux blonds furent secoués par un vent parfait. Doux, et tendre. Il observa les rues. Elles étaient petites et parfaitement dessinées, de là où il était il pouvait enfin comprendre l'amour d'Itachi pour de telles vues. Totalement abasourdi, captivé par ce qu'il voyait, ses doigts se serrèrent contre la rambarde. Itachi, à ses côtés l'observait.

-Je ne suis jamais venu ici, Itachi-sama.

-Pourtant tu as déjà vu cette tour, n'est-ce pas ? Tout le monde l'a vue.

Naruto hocha la tête, positivement.

-Je n'ai jamais accordé une importance très sévère à cet arrondissement là.

-Minato est pourtant extraordinaire, la nuit venue.

Naruto tourna la tête vers Itachi.

-C'est donc ainsi que vous dominez Tokyo, très cher patron ? _Vous escaladez la tour de Tokyo…_

Naruto sourit. Itachi scruta le visage malicieux de son secrétaire.

-Il y a divers moyens de dominer, Naruto-kun.

Naruto fuit aussitôt le regard de son patron. Il le savait, à ce moment précis, son regard aurait été si intense, et si parfait, si attirant que son souffle en aurait été particulièrement excité. Il ne s'en serait pas remis. Une douce mélodie s'élevait en bas. C'était un festival musical en l'honneur de Mozart. Le son, lointain et agréable parvenait aux oreilles de Naruto bercées par les paroles d'Itachi.

-Et, quels sont ces moyens ?

Itachi s'approcha de Naruto. Ses lèvres rejoignaient son oreille. Naruto ferma les yeux, lorsque le souffle d'Itachi remplaça le vent délicat. C'était une expiration éclatante.

-Parfois, un seul geste suffit. _Je crois que l'on peut dominer les plus dominants. Et ceux là adorent ça._

Naruto ouvrit doucement les yeux.

-Vous aimeriez que je vous domine, Itachi-sama ?

Itachi ne répondit pas. Il glissa une main sous sa chemise, et serra Naruto à lui, en une étreinte chaude, accompagnant les poussées lyriques des voix au dessous d'eux.

-Je t'appartiens, il est vrai Naruto-kun. Et, _de ce fait,_ tu exerces un contrôle sur l'être faible que je suis.

-_Faible_, murmura Naruto en baissant le regard vers la main d'Itachi, pourtant, vous incarnez la puissance la plus aveuglante qui puisse un jour oser exister. C'est comme si vous pouviez défier Dieu. Comme si vous l'aviez déjà défié, et comme si vous aviez déjà gagné.

Il tourna la tête vers lui.

-Je ne vous dominerai jamais autant que vous, Itachi-sama.

_« Es-tu en train de te dire, Deidara, à cet instant précis, que tu es en train de me dominer ? »_

Madara se mordit les lèvres. Il retint un gémissement et sourit.

-Répond ! cria t-il.

-Non, maître. Je ne fais qu'exécuter vos ordres.

-Très bien. Alors continue.

Deidara leva la bougie. Il réitéra donc son geste, à savoir faire couler la cire de cette longue bougie blanche sur la peau de son patron. Son bas du ventre était légèrement brûlé, rougi. Lorsque la cire atteint sa peau, il se contracta légèrement. Il continua de sourire, les yeux fermés.

-Pourquoi, penses-tu que j'évite de lever les yeux vers toi ? Demanda t-il.

-Car je suis plus haut que vous. Cela serait humiliant, pour vous. Or, seul moi doit être humilié, maître.

Madara hocha la tête, les paupières closes. La cire s'aventurait plus bas.

_-Deidara…,_ murmura t-il, pose cette bougie, et viens m'attacher immédiatement. Je veux que tu sois la prostituée la plus excitante de ce monde pour cette dernière nuit dans les bureaux d'Uchiwa Corporation.

Deidara se leva. Il s'approcha du bureau. Il portait un ensemble de cuir qui avait vraisemblablement été fait pour lui tant il lui allait à la perfection.

_« Itachi me manque. »_ pensa Madara.

Madara cessa de sourire. Allongé sur le luxueux et large sofa, il tourna la tête. Sasori dégustait quelques fruits, à l'écart. Il croisa son regard, et l'observa lécher les quelques fraises à sa disposition. Les prunelles fatiguées, Madara scrutait la scène, absent.

_« Itachi m'aurait pris comme si j'avais été une véritable chienne. »_

Madara se toucha le torse, lentement de quelques doigts, pendant que Deidara cherchait dans le tiroir une paire de menottes. Il se saisit de la petite clef, et jeta un regard en direction du sofa. Sasori continuait de sucer les fruits rouges lorsque Madara se palpa le sexe.

_« Itachi m'aurait serré contre lui, et il serait entré en moi comme il le faisait, avant. »_

Madara se mordit les lèvres. Ses yeux l'irritaient. Ils se gorgeaient lentement de larmes.

_« J'aurais vraiment aimé qu'il soit là. Pour cette dernière nuit. Mais, la nôtre est terminée depuis quelques mois déjà… »_

Deidara se mit à cheval sur Madara. Il prit délicatement ses poignets, et l'attacha, en prenant soin de ne pas gêner son maître en pleine masturbation. Il fixa ses gestes, et inévitablement, il commençait à être excité aussi.

-Allez. Maintenant, rends-moi dingue, ordonna sèchement Madara.

Deidara se cambra, touchant le corps de Madara avec le siens. La chaleur était telle, et Sasori fixait la scène. Il termina sa cerise, les yeux grands ouverts.

_« Je devrais probablement me laisser crever avec lui demain matin. Mais, s'il ne veut plus de moi, alors il ne voudra de personne. Peut-on encore désirer…Une fois mort ? »_

Madara ouvrit les yeux. Il scruta les yeux de Deidara, et ce dernier s'approcha de ses lèvres. Il les lécha, leurs souffles se mélangèrent aussitôt et Deidara glissa quelques doigts entre les lèvres de Madara.

_« Non. Non, Deidara n'a pas le droit de faire ça. Itachi le faisait. Non. Non, ce n'est pas possible… Il doit arrêter ça.»_

Madara lécha les doigts d'Itachi avec envie, les yeux rivés vers lui. Il agissait comme une véritable catin, en manque. Il n'avait pas eut sa dose. Madara voulait s'abreuver d'Itachi. Être l'empreinte de son âme. Enfin, lorsqu'Itachi allongea Madara sur le grand lit aux dimensions incroyables de son partenaire, ce dernier écarta brutalement les jambes. Il les serra autour d'Itachi et dévora ses lèvres. Les sens de Madara s'enflammaient, les uns après les autres. Il perdait l'inutile, gardant chaque alerte comme un précieux cadeau des mains de Dieu. L'odeur d'Itachi. Sa senteur incroyable. Il rejeta la tête en arrière lorsqu'il le sentit en lui.

_« Itachi… »_

Son souffle, à son oreille. Jamais Madara n'avait entendu un son aussi parfait. Aussi dérangeant, par sa perfection, oui. Madara serra le dos d'Itachi. Il ne devait pas craquer, non les larmes qui poussaient, ces perles obscènes ne devaient pas couler à ses joues. Mais, son rythme incendiaire le paralysait. Madara poussa un long gémissement, puis un autre. Une autre plainte, encore. Parfois, ces plaintes contenaient le nom de son prodigieux amant. Alors, sa présence se faisait encore plus intense. Madara trouvait parfois la force de repousser Itachi, ne serait-ce que pour croiser son regard, si semblable et si différent du siens. _Le même sang coulait dans leur veine._ Ils se fixaient alors, quelque secondes, et Madara perdait complètement le contrôle. Son souffle effroyable était perturbé. Parfois, Itachi le prenait alors qu'il écoutait ses opéras préférés. Sans doute étaient-ce ses aphrodisiaques fétiches. Il ne se posait pas la question, mais, cette fois-ci une fois de plus, ce sont sur quelques notes distinguées que Madara se faisait prendre. Lorsqu'Itachi privait Madara de ses gestes, en l'immobilisant, Madara sentait les longs doigts de son partenaire contre ses poignets frêles et tout aussi veineux que les siens. Ces moments là étaient un oubli, une erreur de Dieu, qui mélangea le paradis et la Terre.

Madara croqua les doigts de Deidara.

Celui-ci poussa un cri effroyable. Il s'écroula, tenant sa main, tandis que Madara se redressait pour contempler la scène. Il avait beaucoup de sang à ses lèvres, et le goût ne le dérangeait pas. Il regardait Deidara se tordre de douleur au sol, les doigts sectionnés au possible. L'entaille avait été particulièrement profonde et la prostituée perdait beaucoup de sang. Sasori se rua vers Deidara.

-Maître, dit Sasori en levant les yeux vers Madara, permettez-moi de le soigner.

-Comment ? Tu n'es qu'une prostituée, tu ne sais faire que ça, Sasori.

Madara admirait ses menottes, alors que Sasori, calme mais préoccupé tentait de capter son regard.

-J'ai quelques prédispositions pour la médecine. Par pitié, maître, accordez-moi cette faveur.

-Fais ce que tu veux, mais avant toute chose, libère-moi.

Itachi ouvrit la porte de son appartement. Naruto le suivit, et explorait l'endroit entre gène et envie irrésistible de découvrir les lieux. A peine rentrés, Itachi se saisit d'une télécommande, et la pointa vers une chaîne hi-fi grotesque tant elle semblait pourvue d'une technologie supérieure aux capacités humaines.

-Pardonne-moi, Naruto-kun, mais il m'est impossible de concevoir une première visite de mon propre appartement sans musique. Surtout, sans celle-ci.

Naruto tendit l'oreille. Il sourit, intrigué en fixant Itachi.

-Je ne connais pas…

Itachi posa la télécommande sur la table de verre. Il tourna le regard vers Naruto et lui fit signe de venir.

-C'est une des quatre saisons de Vivaldi. Si tu arrives à trouver de quelle saison il s'agit, tu pourras habiter ici, avec moi.

Naruto ouvrit grand les yeux. Il cligna, incrédule.

-_Qu…Quoi ?_ Je veux dire…Comment, Itachi-sama ? Comment pouvez-vous…C'est…Bien trop, je … J'habite dans un studio, à quelques stations du building…Je suis seul, et …

-J'attends toujours ta réponse.

Naruto, paniqué ne savait quoi dire. Son patron lui faisait une proposition incroyablement osée…Il ne savait quoi répondre. Il ne savait même pas s'il devait répondre quoi que ce soit. S'il venait vivre ici, il n'aurait vraiment plus aucun droit sur sa propre personne. C'était là son arrêt de liberté, pur et simple. Naruto ferma les yeux.

-Itachi-sama, je ne peux pas accepter…

-_C'est ma saison préférée._

Naruto entra dans le salon. Il contempla la vastitude des lieux, admira les peintures. Il jeta un regard vers la fenêtre. La baie vitrée offrait une vue si unique qu'il se sentait coupable de profiter d'un tel cadeau.

-L'hiver ?...

Itachi croisa les bras. Il tourna la tête vers Naruto. Ce dernier avait l'air complètement perdu.

-Tu es amoureux de moi, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Itachi.

Naruto sentait que son cœur n'allait pas tenir longtemps. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi ému, aussi tourmenté à la fois.

_-Itachi-sama…_

Il se tourna. Son patron était là, juste devant lui. Si proche. Si beau.

-Bien sûr que je vous aime.

Naruto leva les yeux vers Itachi.

-Je suis désolé d'être inculte à ce point en musique classique, dit-il d'une voix innocente.

Itachi embrassa doucement Naruto. Le baiser dura de longues secondes, lorsqu'Itachi rompit leur échange.

-Alors, remercions ta chance inouïe d'avoir trouvé la bonne réponse.


	10. Chapitre 10

_Chapitre 10:__In my dreams I'm dying all the time__  
><em>_As I wake its kaleidoscopic mind__  
><em>_I never meant to hurt you__  
><em>_I never meant to lie__  
><em>_So this is goodbye__  
><em>_This is goodbye_

Naruto ouvrit les yeux. Il les referma aussitôt. La lumière du soleil était intense. Pourtant, le cadran de l'horloge à côté de lui indiquait seulement sept heures. Il s'étira brièvement, se serrant dans les draps, s'enroulant le visage sous la douce couette. Il sourit, les yeux toujours clos. Alors, il se redressa brutalement.

-Sept heures ! Je devrais déjà être dans le bureau d'Itachi-sama, cria t-il.

Il se leva du lit, ne remarqua pas sa nudité totale puis, réalisa qu'il était dans la chambre d'Itachi. Il se retourna. Itachi ne dormait plus, il n'était plus sous les draps. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils. Où était-il ? Il accorda un bref regard aux draps froissés et chauds. Il rougit en pensant à ce qu'Itachi lui avait fait dans cette pièce la veille. Il se souvenait avoir serré les draps de satin entre ses doigts fins, si forts qu'il en avait eut mal. Mais, Itachi avait été là pour embrasser ses mains fragiles. Il se tourna pour ouvrir la porte, mais elle était déjà ouverte. Il avança pour sortir, mais heurta une silhouette imposante. Il se frotta les paupières, et releva les yeux vers Itachi. Il portait une serviette autour de la taille, ses cheveux étaient trempés et son torse comportait encore quelques gouttes. Il s'était donc lavé.

-Bonjour, Naruto-kun.

-Itachi-sama !

Naruto sourit, entre surprise et gène. Bien sûr, son patron connaissait son corps par cœur, désormais seulement il n'avait pas l'habitude de se dévoiler à ce point, à qui que ce soit. Il baissa le regard.

-Je t'ai préparé un café. Il doit être à bonne température, je l'ai fait couler il y a cinq minutes. Il y a aussi quelques pâtisseries françaises. Je t'en prie, va donc te régaler. Je vais m'habiller.

Naruto recula, et Itachi s'avança dans sa chambre. Il se dirigea vers une pièce, sur le côté et Naruto devina qu'il s'agissait de la garde-robe d'Itachi. Il le suivit du regard, son corps était vraiment parfait.

-Mais, Itachi-sama, vous avez fait tout ça pour moi ?

Itachi mit quelques secondes à répondre.

-Non, j'ai fais trop de café, et j'ai été un peu trop gourmand pour les gâteaux. Je me suis dit que tu apprécierais que je t'en laisse !

Naruto soupira, en levant les yeux vers le ciel. Il se saisit d'une chemise appartenant à son patron, laissée à l'abandon. Il la porta, bien qu'elle fut trop grande pour lui. Elle cachait son fessier et son entrejambe.

Naruto fixa son reflet dans un des multiples miroirs qui se trouvaient dans l'appartement d'Itachi.

-Je m'en doutais, souffla t-il.

Naruto sortit de la pièce et marcha dans le long couloir, aux murs peints et décorés dans un style mélangeant le moderne au Japon médiéval. Ce mélange incroyable et surprenant donnait aux lieux un goût avant-gardiste et perfectionné. Itachi avait un sens du goût unique et différent du commun des mortels. Il s'agissait d'un de ces endroits surprenants qu'on ne voit que dans les films, oui. Naruto appréciait ce lieu. Chaque recoin portait en lui une histoire en commun avec le très grand Itachi-sama. Lorsque Naruto s'assied devant les croissants et les pains au chocolat, il sourit malgré lui. Il en restait une douzaine, et il savoura ces quelques viennoiseries avec délectation. Lorsqu'il eut engloutit quelques gâteaux, son patron lui apparut. Il était affublé de son costume, trois pièces comme d'habitude. Ses épaules sculptées n'auraient pu rendre mieux. Ses cheveux avaient été séchés, et étaient tenus en arrière. Quelques mèches ébène entouraient son visage fin et incroyable. Naruto se leva de sa chaise. Il contempla encore Itachi, qui sortit une cigarette de ses poches.

-Tu devrais t'habiller. Nous partons dans cinq minutes.

D'une voix très calme, il porta la clope à ses lèvres, l'embrasa, tira une inspiration impure.

-Quoi ?...

Naruto baissa le regard vers la chemise trop grande d'Itachi, et porta un regard paniqué et en colère à son patron.

-Itachi-sama ! Mais, vous …

-J'ai dit cinq minutes. Allez, dépêche-toi _petit renard._

Naruto, agacé fonça se préparer. Alors qu'il criait au scandale, Itachi fumait sa cigarette calmement, le regard paisible. Il ferma les yeux, oui. Il était …_Heureux ?_

Gaara rangea la dernière lettre dans le dossier confidentiel qu'on lui avait demandé de remettre à ce jour. En véritable professionnel, Gaara avait accompli toutes les tâches les plus importantes. Très efficace, il avait même fini en avance. Il lui restait donc une heure et demie de pause. Il se dirigea vers la machine à café, un peu à l'écart du couloir. Il y avait beaucoup de gens qui passaient, et c'était normal. L'accès aux ascenseurs rendait même le passage dangereux. Cela dit, l'endroit était écarté de cette foule. C'était toujours agréable de se servir un thé ici, et les quelques canapés qui entouraient l'endroit étaient très confortables. Gaara prit un café noir, rapide et fort. Il huma la boisson chaude, et leva les yeux vers les ascenseurs. Il y avait trop de gens. Oui, c'est vrai : cet endroit était toujours bondé de monde, cela dit, il y avait quelque chose qui clochait. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Gaara posa la tasse en plastique. Il se saisit de son portable. C'était sûrement le système qui n'allait plus. Les ascenseurs avaient peut être rencontré quelques problèmes, rien de grave. Rien d'étonnant non plus. Depuis qu'il travaillait pour Itachi et Madara, jamais les ascenseurs n'avaient fait polémique. Il fallait bien que ce jour arrive ?

Gaara scruta l'écran de son portable. _Il n'y avait plus de réseau._ Totalement improbable.

_-Il n'y a plus accès à internet ? _

_-Le réseau est mort ! _

_-Mon écran s'est éteint, il y a une coupure de courant ? _

Les voix se multipliaient. Gaara se dirigea vers les escaliers. La porte était verrouillée. Il poussa plus fort. Mais l'accès était condamné. Il n'y avait plus de courant. Les ascenseurs étaient hors service. Plus de moyen de communication. Plus d'électricité.

-Calmez vous, somma Gaara à quelques femmes qui paniquaient, nous ne pouvons plus communiquer, mais nous devons garder notre calme. Les autres étages doivent être dans la même situation que nous. La direction et le rez-de-chaussée va régler tout ça.

-T'en es si sûr que ça ? demanda une voix.

Gaara se figea. Son sang devint glacé. Il tourna lentement la tête à sa gauche, puis cessa tout mouvement. Il avait la pointe d'un fusil à sa tempe. Le coup fut direct. D'une rapidité navrante. Gaara s'effondra sur le sol, une effusion de sang décora les murs.

_-Le marchand de sable est passé. _

Hidan sourit.

Itachi et Naruto étaient arrivés ensemble, ce matin là. Naruto était essoufflé. Depuis qu'il s'était affairé pour se préparer en vitesse, il n'avait pas pris de pause. Il n'avait cessé de courir, et le trajet en voiture ne l'avait pas correctement reposé. Il respirait donc plus rapidement que d'habitude. Lorsqu'ils traversèrent le hall, on les salua, comme à chaque fois. Itachi-sama était couvert de compliments. Ils passèrent devant la secrétaire Karin, qui hocha la tête en guise de salut. Itachi marcha, d'un pas décidé vers les ascenseurs. Il y avait peu de personnes, puisque le matin était réservé aux conférences importantes. Alors, c'est à deux que Naruto et Itachi prirent l'ascenseur. Lorsque le vingtième étage fut passé, Naruto leva les yeux vers Itachi. Sa main, contre sa taille était chaude.

-Itachi-sama ?

-Oui ?

Itachi baissa les yeux vers Naruto.

-Avez-vous préparé beaucoup de travail pour moi aujourd'hui ?

Itachi patienta avant de répondre. Les lumières de l'ascenseur grillaient. Deux d'entre elles éclatèrent. Itachi, d'instinct serra Naruto à lui, protégeant son visage contre son torse.

Les éclats de verre s'explosèrent aux murs. La joue d'Itachi fut légèrement entaillée. Il ouvrit les yeux, et desserra son étreinte. Toutes les ampoules étaient mortes, sauf une. Enfin, le cœur de Naruto faillit lâcher.

-Itachi-sama ! Cria t-il.

L'ascenseur, en chute libre. Sur près de dix étages, Itachi serra Naruto contre lui, les yeux grands ouverts, le pouls affolé. Brutalement, l'ascenseur se stabilisa. La flèche indiquant les étages n'était plus d'aucune utilité.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ?...

-Je n'en sais pas plus que toi.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'étaient ouvertes. Mais, pas entièrement. Les problèmes techniques empêchaient sûrement l'ouverture totale. Itachi força les portes. Doucement, prudemment, il entrouvrait les battants. Lorsque l'ouverture fut assez large pour sortir, Itachi s'écarta.

- Vas-y, dit-il à Naruto.

Naruto hocha la tête. Il réussit à sortir. L'ascenseur était arrêté, mais rien n'était sûr. L'espace pour s'extirper de l'ascenseur était particulièrement réduit. L'ascenseur s'était arrêté entre deux étages. De ce fait, une majeure partie de l'ouverture était condamnée par l'écart entre les étages. Naruto se retourna vers Itachi lorsqu'il fut en sécurité, et ce dernier le suivit. Soulagé, Naruto se serra à Itachi. Itachi leva la tête.

-J'ai vraiment cru qu'on allait mourir.

Itachi ne répondit pas, il continua de fixer au loin un point que Naruto ne vit pas. Les yeux fermés, Naruto se réjouissait d'être en vie.

_-Itachi-sama…_L'étage est particulièrement vide… ?

Naruto s'éloigna du torse d'Itachi. Il réalisa qu'il ne l'observait pas lui, mais quelque chose. D'autre. Il tourna la tête, et aperçut une cinquantaine d'employés, de la banque agenouillés, les mains derrière la tête. Et, debout au loin, deux silhouettes.

-Ma…, murmura Naruto.

-Madara, dit Itachi, qu'est ce que tu es en train de faire ?

-Je te laisse deviner, Itachi.

Madara sourit. Il contempla l'arme à feu qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Il en lécha l'extrémité, puis lança un regard sournois à son associé. Il pointa l'arme en sa direction. La respiration de Naruto s'accéléra brutalement. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en une expression de stupeur absolue.

-Tu veux que je te dise quelque chose, Madara ? demanda lentement Itachi, je m'y attendais.

Madara haussa les sourcils. Chacune des répliques d'Itachi lui avait toujours semblé curieusement imprévisible qu'il en devenait blasé. Son imprévisibilité lui était désormais prévisible. Itachi soutint le regard de Madara. Il croisa les bras.

-Et tu comptes voler beaucoup d'argent ?

-Question inutile.

-Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dit ?

-L'aurais-tu permis ?

-Question inutile.

Madara soupira. Konan, à ses côtés tenait en joue la masse d'employés au sol.

- Garde-les, je m'occupe des deux, là. Ils sont spéciaux, d'accord ?

Konan hocha la tête. Elle scruta les hommes et femmes, n'accordant aucune importance à Itachi et Naruto. Madara, l'arme pointée en direction des deux hommes sourit.

-Puisque les ascenseurs et escaliers ne nous permettent plus de quitter ces lieux, je vous propose de venir avec moi dans la pièce d'à côté.

Madara fit un signe de tête, et Itachi obéit, suivi de Naruto. Il s'agissait d'une salle de conférence. Celle où Naruto avait rencontré Itachi pour la première fois. Il entrouvrit les lèvres.

« Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?... »


	11. Chapitre 11

_Chapitre final:__It's cold and dark__  
><em>_I think I'm going insane__  
><em>_The end is coming - it's true__  
><em>_I'm all alone and I'm screaming your name__  
><em>_It seems that's all I can do_

Itachi avança dans la pièce. Madara le pointait de son arme bien plus souvent que Naruto. En réalité, il ne l'avait même pas menacé une seule fois. Cependant, Naruto était conscient qu'un seul geste de sa part pouvait lui coûter très cher. Madara désigna la chaise du bout de table. Un fauteuil de cuir, bien entendu.

- Assieds-toi là, Itachi. Quand à toi…

Il leva les yeux vers Naruto.

-Le sol te suffira.

Madara jeta un regard méprisant et froid, totalement indifférent à Naruto. Il gagna la longue table, et s'assied à l'opposé d'Itachi. Il croisa les jambes, les posant sur le verre de la table. Il garda son flingue à la main, fixant Itachi d'un regard fou, malsain.

-Itachi, tu dois te demander pourquoi je te garde encore en vie.

Madara sourit.

-En fait, si je t'accorde un dernier entretien, dans cette salle que tu connais bien, c'est bien parce que tu baises comme un dieu.

Madara ferma les yeux. Il écarta les jambes, et rejeta la tête en arrière.

-D'ailleurs, chaque pièce de cette tour a du y passer.

Il serra son arme, et Itachi fixait Madara avec mépris, le visage imperturbable. Naruto ne bougea pas. Il resta là où Madara l'avait laissé. Il observait Itachi. Il espérait croiser son regard. Mais non.

-Non, très franchement Itachi… J'ai hésité, j'ai vraiment hésité quand à ton cas. Et encore maintenant, je t'avoue que je doute encore. Hélas. Ma décision a été prise.

Madara entrouvrit les yeux. Il tourna la tête vers Itachi. Les lèvres entrouvertes, la langue joueuse le long de ses lèvres rouges, gonflées d'un sang froid.

_-Tu vas mourir aujourd'hui. _

Itachi, complètement figé scruta le visage de Madara. Il était lointain, seulement il pouvait percevoir chacune de ses pulsions. Chacun de ses battements. Son souffle. Il l'avait déjà senti à son cou, par le passé.

Il avait entendu ses gémissements, et ses rires.

-J'aimerais te dire que je t'accompagnerai, ajouta Madara, seulement je dois bien être en vie pour profiter du massacre que je suis en train de faire. Un beau massacre, propre et intelligent.

Il se redressa, convenablement et tenta de capter une forme de réaction à ses propos chez Itachi. Mais, rien n'y faisait. A la manière d'une statue de cire, Itachi était imperméable aux attaques de Madara. Ce dernier se leva. Il s'approcha d'Itachi, ses pas résonnaient au sol comme des coups de fusil. Lentement. Naruto serra les poings. Il n'avait qu'à tenter de l'arrêter. Et s'il s'approchait ? Madara n'était pas si loin que ça. Mais, que pouvait-il faire ? Madara était certes maigre. Il ne devait pas être si fort que ça. Seulement, il lui était tout de même plus fort, Naruto en était certain. Paniqué, il se mordit les lèvres. Itachi était loin de lui. Madara était armé. Il fit un pas.

-Toi. Là. Derrière, dit Madara en s'arrêtant à quelques mètres d'Itachi, je sais exactement ce que tu es en train de te dire. Mais, il vaut mieux que tu abandonnes. Ca vaut mieux si tu veux avoir au moins une chance de t'en sortir.

Madara sourit une fois de plus. Il contourna Itachi, et se trouva derrière lui.

-Tu te retournes, je te bute sur le champ.

Itachi ne bougea pas. Il frissonna malgré lui. Madara s'était penché et expirait chaudement à son oreille. Il murmurait.

-J'espère que l'enfant est moins bon que moi.

Madara lécha brièvement la peau d'Itachi. Ce dernier frémit légèrement.

-Je le savais, dit lentement Madara, au fond, je te ferai toujours bander.

Itachi sentit une matière particulièrement froide contre ses poignets. Madara avait rabattu ses deux bras, et l'avait immobilisé.

-Pardonne moi, chuchota Madara.

Une fois menotté, Itachi tenta de se débattre quelques secondes. Il ferma les yeux, tandis que Madara se redressa. Il se dirigea vers Naruto. Il tendit le bras vers lui, pour le saisir à son cou et à ce moment là, Itachi, comme secoué d'un courant électrique se leva brusquement du fauteuil.

-Ne le touche pas, cria t-il.

Madara se stoppa net.

-Oh ? Mais, ce n'est qu'une prostituée.

-C'est la mienne, tu devrais le savoir.

Madara hocha la tête. Il regarda alternativement Itachi et Naruto.

Il rit de longues secondes avant de donner une puissante gifle à Naruto. Les ongles acérés de Madara lacérèrent sa joue droite, où trois lignes de sang s'étaient dessinées. Ce dernier porta une main tremblante à son visage, les genoux tremblants il s'écroula au sol. Itachi fixa Madara. L'indifférence avait laissé place à une haine innommable.

-C'est le dernier cadeau que je te fais, Itachi. Tu es si gâté. Après tout, c'est la moindre des choses. Je t'ôte la vie, il est normal que je te privilégie plus que les autres. Je laisse ta prostituée avec toi, pour t'accompagner dans tes derniers instants. Vous m'accompagnerez tous les deux juste avant mon départ, au rez-de-chaussée.

Il regarda sa montre.

-Il est dix heures. Chaque étage de cette tour est totalement bloqué. Et d'ici quinze petites minutes, Uchiwa Corporation sera détruit.

Madara accorda un dernier regard à Itachi, observa Naruto à genoux avant de se diriger une fois de plus vers Itachi. Il se plaça derrière lui, et plaça le bout du revolver contre son dos. Itachi le sentait, Madara lui faisait même mal.

-Avance maintenant, dit-il.

Itachi s'avança vers la porte.

-Et toi, vociféra Madara à Naruto, tu as intérêt à bien te tenir, un seul écart et je t'explose la boîte crânienne.

Naruto obéit, la gorge serrée au maximum.

_« Comment peut-on se sortir de là, Itachi-sama ?... »_

Konan était toujours au même endroit. Menaçante et glacée, elle tourna lentement la tête vers Madara lorsqu'il revint en compagnie d'Itachi et Naruto.

-Uchiwa-sama, nous devrions partir maintenant.

-C'est moi qui donne les ordres, jeune demoiselle, répondit Madara d'une voix qui se voulait galante.

Il adressa un large sourire à sa partenaire.

-Mais, je suis complètement d'accord avec toi.

Il enjamba les employés, toujours au sol, pointant toujours son flingue sur Itachi. Naruto, tremblant se serrait à Itachi, sous les expressions suffisantes et exaspérées de Madara. Konan serra un talkie-walkie entre ses longs doigts, aux ongles parfaitement manucurés. Une voix presque mécanique résonna.

-On a court-circuité le quatrième ascenseur. Vous pouvez le prendre pour descendre.

_« Kakuzu. »_ reconnut Itachi.

Konan se tourna vers Madara.

-L'accès nous est libre, Uchiwa-sama.

-Parfait.

Madara prit violemment Itachi par le bras.

-Occupes toi de l'enfant veux-tu ? demanda t-il à Konan en se retournant.

Cette dernière exerça une force impressionnante contre Naruto pour le forcer à avancer. Il tremblait tellement qu'il ne sentait même pas la douleur de la poigne particulière de Konan. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans l'ascenseur, Madara jeta brutalement Itachi. Il pointa son arme une dernière fois vers la foule et tira. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois. Le sang explosa, et Konan ne dit rien. Elle baissa les yeux vers Naruto qui était plus petit qu'elle. Figé, glacé il cherchait le regard de son patron. Il ne trouva pas de soutien. Itachi avait les yeux clos. Lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur se fermèrent, Madara soupira.

-J'aurais peut être du te laisser dans notre bureau, Itachi.

Itachi ouvrit les yeux. Il n'aurait peut être pas du. Le sourire de Madara était la dernière chose qu'il voulait voir.

-Mais, le bouquet final, c'est _en bas._

Hidan tira les sacs remplis d'argent. Il en mit deux par-dessus son épaule gauche, et Kakuzu en tenait un de plus. Sa force et sa robustesse lui permettaient de porter bien plus d'argent que son chef. Le sourire aux lèvres, il tenait un AK 47 en ses mains, ayant légué son fusil à Kakuzu. Il se tourna vers Madara quand ce dernier débarqua, accompagné de Konan, Itachi et Naruto.

-Combien ? demanda simplement Madara.

-Assez pour que j'arrête de compter, répondit Hidan avec envie.

Madara hocha la tête. Il se tourna vers Itachi.

-Je crois qu'il est temps de se quitter, _mon amour._

Madara sourit. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en une expression excitée et obscène à la fois. Itachi scruta le visage de cet homme qu'il avait tant désiré, et qu'il haïssait tellement à présent. Konan, à ses côtés les observait, en biais. Elle serra l'épaule de Naruto, perdu et frigorifié, par un froid angoissant qui l'enveloppait. Un froid du à la peur, sans doute de mourir ici, dans ce building. Dans cette maison de plaisirs, dans ce manoir hanté. Il se sentait léger. Comme si le fait qu'il puisse mourir, d'un instant à l'autre, comme si l'idée que tout espoir était désormais perdu avait quitté son corps fragile. Il le savait. Itachi ne le toucherait plus jamais.

C'en était fini. Plus jamais il ne remettrait les pieds dans son appartement, et jamais plus il ne pourrait oser découvrir les trois autres saisons de Vivaldi. Bientôt, tout terminerait dans une effusion de sang affreuse et dégoûtante. Il pleura silencieusement. Son visage n'était pas crispé par la douleur. Peu à peu, Naruto acceptait la fin. Elle venait à lui doucement, à la manière d'un lierre inévitable et attendu. Il sentait les tiges l'enlacer pour l'attirer dans les limbes, comme Itachi l'avait attiré sous ses draps.

Itachi avait allongé Naruto sur les draps de satin de son propre lit. Il avait saisit ses poignets, comme s'assurer que le jeune homme ne s'enfuirait pas en courant. Mais, ce serait bien là sa dernière pensée, et son dernier désir. Naruto avait ouvert la bouche, sa langue avait rejoint celle d'Itachi. Ils s'étaient embrassés, longtemps pendant qu'Itachi serrait la taille de Naruto contre lui. Itachi avait ôté sa chemise, lentement. Les veines à son torse pâle s'étaient reflétées à la lumière chaude des lampes tamisées, tout autour d'eux. _La chambre d'Itachi._ Naruto ne pouvait s'empêcher de gémir. Ses yeux. Sa bouche. Ses mains. Il rejeta la tête en arrière, et la langue d'Itachi goûta son cou exposé. Comme une offrande. Quand Itachi pénétra Naruto une première fois, le corps du petit secrétaire s'était raidit. Il s'était contracté, et la douleur avait été bien présente. Mais, les gestes d'Itachi, son corps, ses coups de reins… Itachi était la perfection. Il avait su écouter les battements de son cœur, ses sursauts et ses lueurs au creux de ses prunelles. Itachi le prenait, et tout devenait intense. Le pastel des murs de la chambre devenait rouge. Les lueurs de la ville au travers de la baie vitrée prenaient feu. Le monde entier devenait un brasier. Les cuisses de Naruto s'étaient écartées au maximum.

« Itachi-sama. Vous êtes en train de me faire l'amour. »

Naruto ferma les yeux. Sa gorge faible gémissait. De longues plaintes suaves.

« Une prostituée peut-elle tomber amoureuse de son unique client ? »

Naruto avait senti quelques larmes au coin de ses yeux. Lorsqu'elles s'étaient écoulées, Itachi avait ramené le corps de Naruto au siens, et son visage contre son cou, chaud était en sécurité. Naruto avait léché son cou. Itachi avait expiré.

« C'est comme si la prostituée était devenue un prince. »

Naruto avait senti la verge d'Itachi en lui, s'élancer, en va-et-vient exquis. Et lorsqu'Itachi s'était épandu en lui, Naruto l'avait suivi.

« A présent, je peux mourir, Itachi-sama. »

Naruto ferma les yeux. Il sursauta. Plusieurs coups de feu. Les baies vitrées du building implosèrent. Naruto leva brutalement les paupières et recula. Madara se retourna. Hidan s'écroula en premier. Le jeune secrétaire s'accroupit au sol, les mains aux oreilles. Il n'avait jamais entendu un boucan pareil. Rien n'était comparable. Pas même l'assourdissant son d'un train qui déraille. Les tirs étaient d'une violence effroyable.

Aveugle de ce qui se passait, Naruto resta derrière un des bureaux, tirant Itachi par la main pour qu'il se protège, lui aussi.

Madara enjamba le cadavre d'Hidan, tira un des sacs. Konan se saisit de l'AK-47, et trouva un angle parfait derrière un mur. Mais les forces armées, bien trop fortes eurent raison d'elle. Dans un fracas monumental, le corps de Konan fut frappé d'une vingtaine de balles. Elle tomba au sol, délicatement comme une rose tâchée de sang, dont les épines délicieuses auraient été dévorées par un chien. Enfin, Madara progressa, rampant au sol. Il s'arrêta. Deux chaussures, sous ses yeux. Il leva le regard. Un homme se tenait devant lui. Et cet homme là tenait un revolver. On aurait presque dit le siens. Il le pointait en sa direction.

_« Plus un geste, Madara Uchiwa. Vous êtes en état d'arrestation. Tout ce que vous dites pourra être retenu contre vous. » _

Les yeux de Madara, cernés tremblèrent. Il entrouvrit les lèvres, fixant l'homme. Trois hommes l'immobilisèrent, le relevèrent. Il tenta de se débattre, mais bientôt ses forces l'abandonnèrent. Il se retourna.

- Laissez-moi lui cracher dessus ! Laissez-moi buter l'enfoiré qui vous a prévenu, il n'y avait que lui, il n'y avait que LUI d'assez intelligent, il n'y avait que lui pour me détruire, _Itachi, Itachi…_

Les policiers se regardèrent.

Il se retourna. Son visage était fou. Chacune de ses veines gonflait, peu à peu. Puis, ses traits se figèrent, les uns après les autres.

Naruto, au sol serrait Itachi. Son corps, secoué de sanglots tenait Itachi-sama entre ses bras fragiles. Il le serra de plus en plus. Les policiers, tout autour se regardaient. Le travail avait été fait. Le paramètre était sécurisé.

_« Itachi-sama… »_

Les larmes de Naruto coulèrent sur ses joues, et gagnèrent le visage endormi d'Itachi.

-Nos sources ont été formelles, cria un policier désemparé, putain, Itachi Uchiwa était aussi impliqué dans cette merde !

Madara fixa Itachi, au sol. Il ne dormait pas. Les sourcils de Madara se froncèrent.

-Non, murmura Madara.

Il se retourna vers l'homme, vraisemblablement l'inspecteur.

-Monsieur le policier, commença Madara d'une voix blanche et traumatisée, cet homme est totalement innocent.

Madara eut un rire bref.

Il rejeta son attention sur Itachi.

-C'est moi. C'est à moi que vous devez cette œuvre d'art… C'est moi le créateur, vous comprenez ? C'est moi qui ai créée cet endroit. Moi qui le détruis. Pas lui. Tout ça c'est moi. _Pas lui._

Madara leva les yeux vers l'horloge, à sa droite au mur.

-Dans une minute trente, mes amis… Une minute vingt-neuf…

Madara sourit.

-Le corps _d'Itachi-sama_ sera incinéré.

Naruto hurla. Madara rit longuement, les mains menottées dans son dos. Les policiers se ruèrent dehors, prenant quelques employés de la banque alors tenus en otage et les protégèrent. Dans une panique totale, chacun se précipitait au dehors.

-L'immeuble va sauter !

-Laissez-moi là, hurla Madara en se faisant emporter par les policiers, laissez-moi, un capitaine ne quitte pas son navire en naufrage !

Les cris de Madara.

-Itachi-sama, murmura Naruto.

Itachi bougea légèrement les paupières.

-Itachi-sama ! hurla Naruto, vous êtes en vie !

Gravement touché à l'abdomen, le sang coulait abondamment.

-Naruto-kun, réussit à murmurer Itachi.

Naruto ne pouvait entendre. Mais il pouvait lire sur ses lèvres tâchées de rouge. Il tenta de lever Itachi. Itachi hocha la tête négativement. D'un effort surhumain, il parla d'une voix plus forte, pour que Naruto puisse l'entendre clairement.

_-Laisse-moi, et va-t'en. _

_-_Imbécile !

Les yeux remplis de larmes, Naruto tenta de lever Itachi, mais il saignait d'avantage. Des veines importantes avaient du être perforées. Un filet de sang s'écoula d'entre ses lèvres, et lorsqu'il fut enfin debout, Naruto peinait beaucoup dans ses gestes. L'entrée était à une centaine de mètres, et les policiers s'étaient rués au dehors. Il tourna la tête, pour chercher de l'aide. Mais il n'y avait plus personne à Uchiwa Cie. Seulement des millions d'employés, aux étages d'au dessus, condamnés à mort. Naruto tenait Itachi de toutes ses forces, tentant de marcher vers la sortie. Il jeta un regard furtif vers l'horloge.

_ « Trente secondes. »_

Naruto poussa un cri, entre désespoir et détermination. Itachi, les yeux fermés avait perdu connaissance.

« Non, Itachi-sama. Ne vous endormez pas…»

Les baies vitrées explosèrent. Les tables prirent feu. Les employés poussèrent un cri unanime. Chaque étage brûlait. L'apocalypse totale. La vision d'horreur était intenable. La tour d'Uchiwa Cie fulminait de multiples explosions. Peu à peu, les corps s'embrasèrent. Les salles de conférence furent réduites à un important brasier, effroyable et inquiétant. Le bureau de Madara s'effondra, les chaises n'existaient plus. Les disques de musique classique d'Itachi fondaient. Uchiwa Cie brûlait, dans les flammes de l'enfer. Silencieusement, la tour tombait. S'élevant dans les cieux, le building retournait peu à peu sous terre, comme une créature infernale. Poussant un cri imperceptible, l'empire échouait.

Naruto haletait dans l'ambulance. Il se mordait les lèvres, quelques plaies couvraient son visage. L'horreur ne l'avait pas touché, mais les éclats de verre l'avaient atteint avant qu'il n'entre dans le véhicule. Il tenait la main d'Itachi. Celle-ci n'exerçait aucune force. Les médecins ne donnaient aucune précision sur son état. C'était trop tôt. Il avait vraisemblablement perdu connaissance. Seulement, son hémorragie devait absolument être stoppée. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'hôpital, Naruto ne se résolut pas une seule seconde à abandonner son patron, seulement il y fut contraint.

_« Itachi-sama. Votre royaume est en feu. Mais votre plus fidèle serviteur vous suit au travers de la mort. Ne jouez pas avec elle, ne la regardez pas en face. Par pitié, Itachi-sama. Itachi. Pas maintenant, d'accord ? J'ai encore d'autres saisons à découvrir. D'autres morceaux à écouter. D'autres vues à contempler.»_

Naruto hocha la tête.

-Il est dans un coma profond. On ignore s'il se réveillera un jour. Tout ce qu'on peut faire, c'est...Espérer. Qu'il s'en sorte sans grandes séquelles. Je suis désolé. Je vous souhaite bon courage.

Naruto se tourna vers Itachi.

-Vous êtes un ami ?

Naruto continua de scruter le visage endormi d'Itachi.

-Non.

Le médecin haussa les sourcils.

Naruto réussit à sourire. Un sourire faible. Léger.

_-Je suis son secrétaire. Je suis son homme. _

Le docteur ne dit rien. Il hocha la tête.

-Nous vous tiendrons informés de son évolution. Vous pouvez rester avec lui.

Naruto hocha la tête. Le docteur quitta la pièce.

-Il se réveillera un jour, vous savez, ajouta Naruto.

Le docteur ne se retourna tout d'abord pas. Il afficha une expression triste, mais la cacha de Naruto, admirant les traits fins de son patron.

_-Itachi-sama est imprévisible. _

_« Itachi, tu auras beau me faire croire que tu es un homme comme les autres, je ne le croirais jamais. Tu es un menteur. Mais tu ne triches jamais. Tu es pourtant le roi de l'illusion. Mais tu es incapable de me faire du mal, n'est-ce pas ? Alors, réveilles toi. Fais le ce soir. Ou demain. N'importe quand. Ce sera le seul ordre que ton secrétaire te donnera.»_

**Fin**

Très chers lecteurs, j'ai été très heureux de rédiger cette fiction… Je vous avoue que j'ai eu énormément de mal à écrire la fin (d'où le temps que j'ai mis à poster les dernières lignes…), disons que j'ai beaucoup hésité, pour le sort de Madara et Itachi. J'espère que cette fiction vous aura plu, autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire… Je vous laisse alors imaginer l'instant où Itachi lèvera les yeux vers le petit renard… Ou bien imaginer le pire. Bien à vous.


	12. Note

Bonjour à vous, lecteurs d'Uchiwa Corporation !

Ici Hirako Fieldwar ! Voici une petite note pour vous indiquer que j'ai entamé l'écriture de ma nouvelle fiction « Uchiwa Corporation, la Fin D'Un Règne », qui est dans la suite chronologique des évènements de la fiction « Uchiwa Corporation ». Je vous invite à découvrir donc l'évolution de Naruto après la destruction de la banque, et l'avenir d'Itachi alors dans le coma… Ainsi que celui de Madara ! Le prologue est en ligne, mais l'écriture est très rapide je vous promets donc de poster régulièrement. Merci de votre fidélité, et à très bientôt !


	13. Nouveau Roman

Mes chers, mes chères,

Aujourd'hui est un jour des plus importants.

**Tokyo Undead**, version romancée et originale a été publié cette nuit, à minuit treize. Il est disponible au téléchargement (deux euros, format E-book). Il sera édité en format papier à la fin du mois. J'ai besoin de vos avis, à vous qui avez apprécié la fiction. Rien ne change, narrativement de la fiction de base. Je fais appel à vous pour faire tourner l'histoire, et surtout ME FAIRE PART de vos avis sur le site des éditions In Libro Veritas, pour qui je travaille. Il s'agit de mon premier roman édité, loin d'être mon premier écrit comme beaucoup d'entre vous le savent déjà.

Je vous demande donc, pour la première fois de m'apporter votre soutien si vous estimez que j'en vaux la peine.

Je vous embrasse, et vous remercie de m'avoir donné ce courage, tous – cette volonté d'écrire encore et toujours. Je crois que… Je crois que sans les fictions, sans vos avis, sans vos fameuses reviews que je me délecte à chaque fois de lire, sans tout ceci – jamais je n'aurais pris confiance en moi, jamais je n'aurais pu me rendre compte…Qu'éventuellement, j'étais peut-être _fait_ pour ça ?

Je ne sais pas si ce que je fais est bien. Mais je sais que c'est bien pour moi, et que j'en ai besoin.

Je compte sur vous pour me suivre, moi, Hirako Fieldwar, et moi**, Jack Eros**, auteur de romans.

Voici le lien : _** . **_

_** . **_

Merci encore.

Bien à vous.

Toujours à vous.

Hirako


End file.
